All's Fair
by Sarcastrow
Summary: A day in the Life of the Auror Seamus Finnigan. Some sex, a party, some sex, hunt some death eaters, some sex, etc. Chock full of lemony goodness the M rating is there for a reason. written for HP porn in the sun 2009 at LJ
1. The Game

All's Fair

The Game

"Just like that, Finnigan. Don't stop. Oh… Yes…Yessss. OH FUCK YESSSS!"

Pansy could peel paint. Her screams of pleasure were sometimes hard on Seamus' ears. She was riding him hard at a full gallop, and he was giving her just as good. She had come twice and was on her way to a third very loud orgasm. From the rhythmic banging on the wall he could tell Dean and Luna were at it in the next room. The boys had shared a flat since a few months after the end of the war, and Luna was a fairly constant visitor. She and Dean had fallen in love after finding each other in the basement of Malfoy Manor. It worked well; neither she nor Dean was looking to get married, but they both had a potent sex drive, and she didn't mind that Dean and Seamus tended to share… everything. In fact, she was rather pleased at that.

Seamus would never have guessed that he would end up as a fuck buddy, confidant and occasional arm candy for Pansy Parkinson. So many from the Magical community who had been on the wrong side in the war had become outcasts that it amazed Seamus sometimes how well Pansy had done. She was the consummate politician, and no one had known, including Pansy, until circumstances made it necessary. She had manipulated her way into the upper echelons of the reconstruction, reparation and rehabilitation movement. Now she was one of the most important fundraisers for several charities, most notably the Muggleborn Restoration Service. She organized charity events like formal balls, speeches given by some of the more famous participants in the war, and she was even successful at getting some of the wizarding businesses to donate a portion of their profits to the efforts. Then there was her head for efficiency; raising money was one thing, spending it wisely was another. She had discovered that she was very good at finding which way to direct the funds so they would do the most good for the most people.

And the fact that she fucked him like a wild animal was definitely a plus.

She rode him with a passion. She had let her hair grow out of the short bob that she had worn throughout school and her raven tresses fell like a curtain around him. He could smell the perfume she wore in her hair, the wine on her breath and the scent that was just her. Seamus ran his hands up her sides, eliciting a small giggle, and cupped her breasts. He thumbed her nipples and watched as she came again. He loved that; the gripping him with by her strong muscles, the sudden flood around him, and the sound of her wet pussy as he counterthrusted combined to drive her to even higher pleasures. She raked her fingernails down his torso, leaving the tell tale red marks behind. She never broke the skin, but those marks would bring a smile to Seamus' face for the next few days as he shaved.

"Fuck, Finnigan, how long are you going to keep this up," she said a little breathlessly as she ground herself against him.

"As long as me little Slytherin princess wants me to, I'd say. I'll drive for a while then, shall I?" he said, and pulled her down to him. Seamus flipped them over and laid her on her side, straddled her left leg, put her right over his shoulder and plunged into her again.

"AAIIIEEEAHH," she screamed, and he heard a giggle from the next room. "Oh fuck, Seamus. Ahh, ahh, yessss…" and she reached around behind her arse to twiddle his balls. "Time for you to come," she growled.

He looked down at their joining. He licked his thumb and began rubbing it in small circles over her in time with his thrusts. He was close. "Both together then, me lass," he said, and moved her hand aside to slide a finger up her arse.

"OH GREAT FUCKING MERLIN," she shouted, and came very hard. "Come right now!" she commanded as she spanked his arse hard.

"Fuck, and I will," he said, and he felt himself fall over the edge. Coming with Pansy had a special charm. Her pussy clutched and rippled on his member with such force that he occasionally became light-headed as a result. He fell over and flopped on the bed beside her

A shout came through the wall. "Nice job, Finnigan!"

"Fuck you, Thomas." Pansy shouted back, a wicked grin on her face.

"Done that," was the response.

Seamus laughed. "He's got you there," and he licked her nipple just for fun.

"Only because you two ambushed me that night," she said in mock indignation, slapping him on the shoulder.

Seamus smiled broadly and ran his hand up her thigh. He found her still quivering pussy and slid a finger in, eliciting a gasp. God, she was so wet and ready all the time. "What about the other four times?" He asked as he began to slowly finger fuck her.

"I, uh… Ummm, god, yes," she said, relaxing into the bed and enjoying what he was doing. "A girl's got to make sure she likes it now. Oh yes, just like that."

"And did you, then?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Her answer was to push him down on his back, crawl down his body, and straddle his head with her legs. "Shut up and lick me," she commanded, and sat on his face.

_Alright then, how's a boy to refuse,_ he thought, and slid his tongue up through her folds to swirl around her clit. He was delicate and slow at first, then he felt her mouth sweep over his cock and he moaned into her.

There was a smack as she withdrew. "Like that, do you?" she asked.

He sped up the swirl with his tongue in answer; she moaned and took him all the way to the base of his cock in one swift movement. He wasn't fully hard again but it still felt like he would come just from that. She continued bobbing up and down on his cock, her tongue swirling around the head on the upstroke while he slid two fingers into her and began to diddle her again.

"DEEEEAANN!" Luna's soft voice sounded from the other room as she came.

Seamus felt cold air on his cock for a moment. "NICE JOB, THOMAS," she shouted, and took him again.

"Thank you!" he heard through the wall.

Seamus felt and heard her say, "Arsehole," around his cock.

(###)

Pansy was gone as always when he woke up. He didn't love Pansy; that was for another girl named Lavender, and that one was recuperating from a wound that went far deeper than the scars on her skin and her monthly transformations. He was, however, severely in lust with Pansy. As he shaved he contemplated the red trails she had left with her fingernails on his chest and sides, and he smiled. The smile faded slightly as he came to the scars. Being an Auror had its drawbacks. After the war they had gone to Neville, the hero, the commander, and he had, in his kind, gentle, polite but incredibly firm way, declined. They had gone to Harry who had told them somewhat less politely that he was retired; Ginny had been less polite than that. She'd slammed the door in their faces and suggested they look up _Chipoltra Nasus_.

With Hermione nodding in agreement over his shoulder, Ron had told them to fuck off.

But Seamus, well, Seamus they had rescued. After the war, angry was a somewhat pale word for Seamus Finnigan. He'd burned in the full fire of his Irish temper. Colin Creevey had been the little brother he'd never had and Seamus took his death harder than anyone, but then again they weren't there when it happened. Seamus was. The Death Eater had laughed. Colin had been disarmed, and Seamus heard his howls from the _Cruciatus_ across the pitched battle on the lawn; as he ran up, the bastard cast the _Avada Kedavra_ and Seamus lost his mind for a while. They told him he had reduced the man to a bloody pulp in a surprisingly slow amount of time. He'd managed to kill seven other Death Eaters almost casually as the man who had killed Colin cried, begged, blubbered and eventually died from the bombardment of not-quite lethal curses Seamus had sent his way every few moments.

Then he had developed a vigilante streak and they had sent Bill Weasley to find him and bring him in. Seamus was a very fast and capable young wizard. He was ruthless and resourceful - the Death Eaters he had battled at Hogwarts were a testament to that. But he was not Bill Weasley. Bill had approached Seamus and honorably asked him to surrender his wand and accompany him back to the Ministry. Seamus had, not very politely and with much cursing, declined. Bill said it really wasn't a choice, and Seamus had drawn his wand. Bill's was in his hand faster than Seamus could follow. The short but intense fight lasted for about 10 seconds before Seamus was sliding across the floor on his back. Bill asked him one more time, and Seamus had flinched toward his wand to attack again. He woke up in Saint Mungo's.

Kingsley was there when he regained consciousness. The offer was fairly straightforward: Come to work for the Auror Department or go to prison. Seamus wisely chose M.L.E. They were familiar with young men with a vengeance streak in the training camps, and he learned to direct his anger with a little more skill and reserve. He had finished the academy at the top of his class and been sent into special investigations. A life of long months of undercover work didn't lend itself to serious relationships, and what he had with Pansy turned out to be perfect for both of them. He had a good friend with spectacular benefits, and she got to be on the arm of a devastatingly handsome, decorated war hero when they attended her fundraising events. To his surprise, Seamus had found he rather liked the game.

Pansy could chat up almost anybody and have them donating to her charity within a few minutes. She had even made amends with Hermione and secured an invitation to the wedding, a feat that had left Seamus stunned. He was more impressed by that than any of her other accomplishments. He looked back in the mirror and smiled. Tonight was the second annual men versus women all-star Quidditch match. Pansy had had the idea just after the war, and she had gone to Gwenog Jones and Oliver Wood to help her get it off the ground, so to speak. It had taken two full years to finally happen, but when it did it was almost as big as the world cup had been. Up until the last year Pansy herself had actually played one of the chaser positions for the girls' side. This year they had a full complement of seasoned professionals, including Ginny Potter, who had insisted that her fellow Harpies chaser, Katie Bell, be at her side.

Seamus was looking forward to the after party. He hadn't seen Katie in quite a while, and then just the last week he had been invited by Ron and Harry to one of Ginny's matches. He had been entranced by Katie as she flew. She was not a classic beauty, but she had a body to die for, and she handled a broom with a skill that eluded everyone else on the pitch. Where most women players plaited their hair, Katie let her locks fly loose in the wind. Seamus had been struck by how hot it was to watch this hard-bodied witch, her hair whipping around her, ply the field with such skill.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Seamus, may I have my hair brush?" Luna's dreamy voice said from beyond the door.

He fumbled through the clutter atop the converted chest of drawers that held the sink until he found the old brush. Luna's mother had given it to her on her eighth birthday; it had been her grandmum's. He smiled and opened the door to find Luna absolutely naked on the other side. Fortunately for Seamus this wasn't the first time; she had a tendency to forget her clothes around the flat. Also, Dean was constantly painting her and he preferred her nude when she posed. Hell, he just preferred her nude.

"Your brush, Miss Godiva," he said, and gallantly handed it to her.

Luna smiled at the reference. "Thank you kind sir," she said with a bow, turned and walked away with a purposeful rock to her hips.

"Dean, you lucky fuck," Seamus said under his breath as he watched her retreating arse.

Of course Seamus knew precisely how lucky Dean was. The two boys had grown closer at Hogwarts than most brothers, and they shared so many experiences that it never occurred to them not to share their girlfriends. It wasn't constantly, but some nights a few glasses of wine would lead to a few more, and then there would be naked bodies in the sitting room. Images floated unbidden into his mind, Luna riding Seamus while she sucked Dean, Luna on her knees, Dean slamming his long, hard, black cock into her while she jerked and sucked Seamus, Dean sliding into her arse as she lay on top of Seamus with his cock deep in her pussy, and lastly Pansy and Luna showing the boys just what witches learned to do late at night with their _own_ wands. That had been almost too much to bear.

Wine had lead to brandy, and then a few shots of whiskey. After that, the girls had started talking about how in their fifth year the seventh year girls would show them the secrets of female wand lore. Luna, the consummate Ravenclaw, had been fascinated by the difference in styles. The Ravenclaw girls cast a charm that fattened and lubricated the wand. Some would make it pulse rhythmically, some would make it vibrate and move in and out by itself. The Slytherin girls opted for reality. They would cast a particularly sneaky charm on the boys, one they couldn't detect and never knew about. It would allow the casters wand to exactly duplicate the size, shape, and texture of the boy in question. Pansy had tried practically every boy in the school, and had found much to her surprise that among her favorites was Percy Weasley. The prim and proper assistant to the Minister had a nine inch cock as thick as four of her fingers together.

Pansy had safely stored the images in a small box. All she had to do was say the name, tap her wand on the box, and say the incantation, "_Penia Duplis."_ Luna had ridden Pansy's wand with abandon as the black haired witch had let her try Percy, Blaise Zabini, the aptly named Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, and lastly Severus Snape. Her old head of house was graced with a thick, curved member that, in the right position, tapped her G spot with every stroke. Luna writhed and squealed as Pansy drove her wand, tipped with Snape's cock, in and out of her. She came over and over until with one earth-shattering scream, she passed out. The boys had watched in utter fascination as, after she had regained consciousness, Luna had modified her own wand. It thickened and took on the appearance of a stack of rings about an inch and a half across. "_Stimlia Vagi,"_ Luna had said, and the rings began to roll up and down her wand while the whole thing vibrated in her hand. Pansy had come just as hard as Luna.

When Pansy had released Luna from a heated kiss after she had come, Seamus pounced. Watching the girls drive each other to such heights had left the boys with rock hard, aching cocks. Seamus drove into Pansy with one thrust, and began fucking her with a passion he hadn't known he had. Her whole body from the waist to knees pink from her previous orgasms, and he watched her come again. She thrashed madly, clenching down, and his control had left him. "Oh fuck, Pansy, oh FUUCCCKKK!" he had shouted and came harder than he thought possible. Dean had Luna bent over the couch and was slamming into her from behind. As Seamus came she looked at him and did something he was all too familiar with: She crossed her legs and squeezed. Dean came apart. He shouted and panted in an impossibly high voice, then collapsed on top of her.

Seamus shook himself from his reveries and looked down at his now throbbing cock. "Can't get enough, can you, me lad," he said to his best little mate. "Just have to see if Luna is up for a little blowy this morning." Laughing, he let his towel fall to the floor and stepped from the bathroom. "Luna, could you help me with a little problem," he called, and laughed some more.

(###)

"So, bringing Seamus to the match?" Padma Patil asked, and took up her tea.

Pansy grinned, images from the previous evening shoving their way into her mind. "Yes, for a bit. Got to have an arm for the opening ceremony, but I'll be turning him loose after the match is over. Thomas Greymartin is coming, and I've been waiting to get him alone."

"Would that be a Greymartin Cauldrons, Greymartin?" Padma asked with a sly grin. Padma understood the machinations of Pansy's plans, but would never have the guts and grace under pressure to pull them off. It made their partnership perfect. Pansy was the public face of the organization, Padma did the intellectual and magical heavy lifting, and they both directed the funds.

"It would, that" Pansy smiled into her tea. "I got a good practice session in last night, so young master Thomas is in for a night he'll remember as he's lying on his death bed."

"And then he donates to the fund, eh," Padma laughed. "They have a word for that, you know"

"Yeah, business," Pansy laughed.

"And Seamus?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find something to distract him. After all, decorated war hero, international Auror squad, man who solved the London rail attack," Pansy sipped her tea, "he'll do fine."

"He doesn't mind you toddling off with another man for the night?"

"I keep telling you, Paddy, we're not in love. He's gone a lot, and I've got… other priorities. It works for us, and if I need to 'close a deal'," she waggled her eyebrows at Padma, "he doesn't mind."

Padma looked wistful. "Anthony would freak out," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, Paddy," Pansy said. "You know this kind of thing is just not you. Anthony is madly in love, and so are you, so just appreciate that. Lots of folks would trade places with you." _Besides, Anthony is in my little box, too. I know what you go home to partner, and it's very, very nice. Trust me, _she thought.

"Well make it a nice, profitable evening, then. I expect a significant contribution to the fund if you're going to curl his toes tonight."

Pansy smiled wide. "You know me, partner. I'll have the galleons before he gets lipstick on his cock."

Padma squirmed in her chair. She was getting incredibly turned on, and she was seriously considering dropping by Goldstein's fine magical jewelry and fucking her fiancé silly in the back room. Pansy could always tell. "Alright, alright, why don't you go visit Anthony at the shop, I'll get back to the office and make the last of the Floo calls." She rose from her chair and pulled Padma to her feet. "Go on. Get some lipstick on his pubes and fuck him ragged."

Padma smiled, turned, and practically dashed down the street. "You're welcome, Anthony," Pansy muttered to herself, and then laughed.

(###)

The chime sounded from the other side of the door, and an old, grey, bent elf pulled the door open. "Master Finnigan, welcome back to Parkinson Place. May I take your cloak?"

Seamus smiled at the elf as he stepped through the door. "That's alright, Eli, I'll just be picking up Pansy and we'll be on our way." A look of sudden remembering crossed his face. "Oh, and did you get that bottle o' Jameson's black label I sent you?"

"Oh yes, Master Finnigan. Mistress Pansy gave it to me straight away when she got home from Dublin." The old elf smiled. "It certainly helps the old bones to rest at night. Thank you so much, Master Finnigan."

"Aye, and you're welcome so much, Eli. She ready then?"

"Soon, Master Finnigan, soon. Will we be seeing you tonight?" the old elf asked.

"Sadly, no," Seamus said with a smile, "Pansy has a business deal she needs to be closing tonight."

"You are a remarkable wizard, Master Finnigan," Eli said, "I've seen more than a few on the step begging Mistress Pansy to return their affections, but you, you just don't seem to mind her… pragmatic approach to men."

Seamus laughed. "Pragmatic, I like that. Yes, well we fit Eli, I'm not interested in marriage either."_ Until Lavender is better, anyway._ "I'm just glad she has you to look after her when I'm away."

Pansy's voice floated down the stairwell, "I'll be down in just a minute, Seamus."

"'S'not a problem, love. I'll just have Eli make me a drink," he shouted back up the stairs.

"Would Master Finnigan care for a brandy, then?" Eli asked.

"That'd be great, Eli."

The elf led Seamus to the sitting room just off the entry hall and poured a three-fingered snifter of brandy for him. Seamus liked this room more than any other in the old mansion, except perhaps Pansy's bedroom, although that one was usually dark when he was in it, and he was usually only looking at her. This room told the tale of an ancient and powerful Wizarding family, one that had risen to prominence through long years of careful political manipulation. There had been more than one Parkinson Minister for Magic, a member of the family had been on the Wizengamot council for a thousand years, and they had married into the most influential families in Wizarding Europe. Yes, the Parkinsons had done well. Seamus sipped his brandy and contemplated the paintings.

"Welcome back, Mr. Finnigan," an old man said from his portrait.

"Evening, Alfonse," Seamus said to the painting, and sipped his drink.

Alfonse Parkinson was Pansy's great-great grand uncle. His father had been Mugwump and his mother the daughter of the Italian Minister, another carefully calculated merger on the part of the Parkinson Family. "It's the Quidditch match tonight, is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alfonse, should be a cracking time. Pansy's not playing this year, though. It's all pros on both sides."

"You sound disappointed," Pansy said from the doorway. Seamus turned and involuntarily drew in a sharp breath. She was dressed in an outfit that resembled a Quidditch uniform, but if she had attempted to play in it would show far more of her body than a proper witch should. The bodice portion barely contained her ample breasts, and the trousers weren't. It was a dress that imitated trousers, and was slit nearly to her hips. Her hair was down, and she had given it a slight wave. She dripped allure and the promise of wild, carnal pleasure.

"You'll be getting your donation tonight, that's for certain," Seamus told her as her gathered her in his arms. "You? In this outfit? He's done for," and he kissed her gently.

"And you're looking as dashing as ever too, my handsome Auror. I wonder which lucky witch is taking you home tonight?" she said as she drew her hand down the side of his face.

Seamus laughed, downed the rest of his brandy in one go, swept her up in an embrace, and said, "Let's go find out, shall we?" With a loud snap they Disapparated from the room.

They reappeared next to an enormous tent in a field outside of Yorkshire. Out among the dales a Quidditch pitch had been conjured into reality by a host of wizards and witches. The old squib farmer who owned the land was gracious and helpful. He had let Pansy and her small army of helpers set up a camp for the foreign players and spectators at one end of his fields, while he had arranged water taps for the campers and a rather large tent for his wizard brother to operate a pub out of at the opposite end. In the center, tucked into one of the dales was the pitch. While not as grand as world cup pitches it was still a large and impressive structure. It bore a striking resemblance to a sailing ship from the 18th century. A huge arrangement of timbers, rigging, and canvas rose from the pit into which the pitch had been set, and it appeared ready to set sail across the verdant landscape. Young elves crawled in the rigging of the sail like canopies that would protect the crowd if it happened to rain. Loud music was coming from the inside of the tent and Pansy steered Seamus away from it and toward the VIP entrance to the pitch.

"No time for that, Finnigan, we've got a few hands to shake and people to impress before I turn you loose on the unsuspecting witches of the world," Pansy said with a laugh.

"Ah, you're a slave driver, you are," Seamus responded with a smirk.

Pansy looked at him in mock surprise. "I haven't broken out my whips… yet," and she smiled lustily and smacked his arse.

Seamus slid his arm around her waist. "Well come on then, let get this done 'afore you do," he said.

They strode between the tents and after a few minutes came to an entrance to the pitch structure. A sign over the double doors said, "Players and Guests." Seamus took out his wand and tapped on one of doors. "Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson," he said, and the doors opened. They stepped through into a large, tented area. Dozens of round tables were at their end of the tent and a dance floor and bandstand were at the opposite end. Various banners from the Quidditch teams that had supplied the players hung in the air above the dance floor and tables. Dancers twirled and hugged each other close as they swung around the floor. Seamus was impressed, it was still a bit early and a fairly large crowd had already arrived. The same elf band that had played the first annual Dumbledore's Army reunion was on the stand playing a slow number Seamus didn't recognize at first.

"_If I stay here with you girl_

_things just wouldn't be the same._

_So I must be travelling on now," _

Seamus laughed loudly, "You are feckin kidding me. Free Bird?"

Pansy turned to him, bemused. "It's an old, American Muggle song," Seamus told her, "very popular. Me dad used to bring out his guitar from time to time when I was a wee lad, and in amongst the Van Morrison he'd play some other tunes. This was one." He laughed again. "It's become a bit o' a joke, really. You're supposed to hold a cigarette lighter over your head and wave it back and forth slowly. Like this." He lit the end of his wand, held it up over his head, and slowly moved it back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

"Fascinating," Pansy said dryly.

Seamus smiled and shook his head. "Guess it's all about context. Come on, then," he said, and he led her toward the stage where he had just seen Padma and Anthony.

As they made their way through the tables and to the bandstand Pansy pulled a champagne flute from a passing waiter's tray and stopped to greet a few players and some of the higher profile donors. Seamus was very proud of his friend; his dad would have said she worked the room like a royal. She moved gracefully from table to table and group to group, thanking each person by name for coming and donating their time and money to her charity.


	2. The Match

The Match

Katie Bell watched as Seamus and Pansy entered the room. She'd been watching Seamus Finnigan for a long time. From his first year at Hogwarts to the tense moments of the final battle, she had been enthralled by the handsome Irishman. She'd thought him cute and cuddly as he sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head debating which house to put him in. He'd told her much later, in a quiet moment in April of '98 while they waited in the Room of Requirement, that the hat had been torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now she could see why: he moved in tandem with Parkinson, smiling at the appropriate times and laughing at her jokes with a polite restraint that seemed to have eluded him at school. She was a year his senior but that didn't matter now as they were both over twenty and far from those days of thinking that a year's difference made any difference at all. Now he was a grown man, and an extraordinarily handsome one. His sandy hair was just a bit longer than the norm, _probably from long weeks of neglect while he was on assignment_, she thought, and he carried himself with a confidence born of hard experience.

She had been there for a few of those experiences; she had been there at Hogwarts, visiting her cousin, when he had been tortured by the Carrows for cheering about Harry's triumph at the Ministry and his eluding of the Death Eaters yet again. After Neville had rescued him she had stayed in the Room of Requirement with Lavender, tending his wounds. She had been there as Neville had pulled Seamus' wand from his hand and said, "Enough," the Death Eater who'd killed Colin a bloody mass at Seamus's feet; she had yearned to hold him as he wept by Lavender's bedside, the pretty blonde girl a mass of bandages and foul smelling potions. Katie knew he wasn't in love with Parkinson and she was fairly certain Parkinson knew that too, because anyone who really knew Seamus knew he belonged heart and soul to Lavender Brown. That was okay though, because obviously he wasn't waiting around moping over her, and that was just fine with Katie. She liked Lavender well enough, _but all's fair,_ she thought to herself. If Lavender was going to be self-indulgent, self-pitying and dense enough to let him go, then there were plenty of other girls who would stand in her place. Katie waved to him as they approached.

"Chaser Bell, as I live and breathe," Seamus said as he walked up. "Pansy, you remember Katie Bell?" he asked the dark haired witch on his arm.

"Of course," Pansy said, extending her hand. Katie took it and Pansy continued, "Ginny Potter wouldn't play unless she had you by her side. I've been to several of your matches, and I understand why."

"Pansy's a bit of a Quidditch fan," Seamus said, "It's a sad thing that only the hardcore fans know how important you are to the Harpies' stats. You have more assists than anyone, man or woman, in the league."

"Oh, well thank you both," Katie said, "I just do my job. If it gets noticed that's great, but frankly I'm not concerned about recognition. It seems a bit of a pain in the arse to be honest, especially for Ginny. First she's hounded by the press for marrying 'The Chosen One,' and then she's top scoring chaser in the league. Bloody press wouldn't leave her alone all last year. They camped out just beyond the boundary at the Burrow for the better part of two weeks until George Weasley took matters into his own hands."

Pansy laughed. "That was George Weasley? I should have known."

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"What, do you live under a rock?" Katie asked with a laugh. "It was in the Prophet, buried in the back but it was there, and it was front page on the Quibbler. People talked about it for weeks."

"Aye, well I must have been out of touch. I am you know, from time to time," Seamus said with a sly smile.

"Come to think of it, I think it was during one of your… absences," Pansy said.

"Will one of you lovely lasses tell me what happened, then?" Seamus said, slightly exasperated.

Pansy looked at Katie with a _go right ahead_ expression.

Katie took a sip from her water, she never drank alcohol before a match, and began the tale. "Well you see, after the wedding they were having a bit of trouble with privacy, and they finally went down to the Burrow to get away from the creeps sneaking through the wards of their flat and ambushing them for pictures and interviews. You know, one would think after Ginny hexed the living shit out of a few of them that they'd have given it up as a bad idea, but no, they just kept on. Worse than the Muggle press sometimes, ours is," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, they were at the Burrow and the press had set up a kind of tent town just outside the wards. They couldn't get through Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley's work, but it was becoming a right troublesome time to go to the market to shop, so George took matters into his own hands."

"Yeah, well what the feck did he do?" Seamus asked, maddened and smiling.

"Keep your trousers on, Seamus, I'm getting there." She smirked and blushed a little at the thought of a trouser-less Seamus. "George made his way into the camp and set off one of the Wheezes' experimental products, a kind of a sex bomb." She broke into giggles and then full-on laughter, and Pansy joined in heartily. When they had composed themselves, Katie continued, "It's a derivative of Cornish pixie dust gathered during their mating season."

Seamus nodded. Pixie dust was a renowned aphrodisiac.

"So he sets off this little bomb in the middle of the night and all the reporters and paparazzi rush out to see what's happening," and Katie had another laughing fit, "Then they got the full effect from the bomb. It sort of dissolved into an on-the-spot orgy, and George was there at the ready."

"What, did he get in on it?" Seamus asked.

"Oh no, no," and Katie smiled wickedly. "He was there with a camera of his own, got some great shots." Pansy was silently shaking at Seamus' side. She'd had her fair share of run-ins with the press after the war. "George got the goods on every one of them. I dated Lee Jordan for a while, and one night when I was at their flat they showed me the pictures. All those wankers with superiority complexes were taking it any way they could. The best bit was Skeeter, though."

Pansy's eyes shot up. "What about Skeeter?" she asked viciously. She hated Rita Skeeter for publishing the smear job that landed her parents in prison for two years.

Katie smirked. "Not a fan, Pansy?" she laughed, "I suppose not. Well, it turned out that Rita was… how shall I say… the belle of the ball. She'll not be troubling anyone we care about ever again. You see, George has a whole series of pictures devoted to her. He somehow got hold of a really great invisibility cloak, and he was right in the thick of the action. He got pictures of Rita giving the editor of the prophet a blow job, then fucking him while she blew another reporter. There's a set of her with two of the paparazzi; one's in her arse and the other is the right way round." Katie suddenly realized where she was and to whom she was talking. "Oh, I shouldn't get so graphic here; it's just so good, though."

"'S okay," Seamus said. "I cast _muffliato_ when you started." He twirled his wand in his fingers. Katie hadn't even seen him draw it.

"You're good," she said, impressed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So they tell me. Go on."

"Well, it basically continued the whole night, and George has pictures of it all. As there were more men than women in the camp, he got some fairly embarrassing shots of some of the more macho members of the press doing things that might cast doubt on their… manliness." She actually cackled. "And then the next morning, George waltzes into the camp and calls a meeting. He spreads these photos all over a table and announces that they will be moving on and never darkening their door again. Worked beautifully."

"I never heard the whole story," Pansy said, "I knew something had gone down. The Quibbler said there was some sort of very embarrassing event for the press corps and that the press had backed off because of some kind of threat. The rumors were everything from dark magic to prostitutes, but I never knew the true genius of what Weasley had done. I'll have to drop by his shop and congratulate him, and thank him, too." A conspiratorial smile lit her face. "Maybe for the right price I can get him to part with one or two of Skeeter's photos. Those could be handy."

"That brain of yours never stops, does it?" Seamus asked her, grinning.

Pansy looked at him, an expression of confidence on her face. "Never," she said, "Oh and speaking of that, there's Thomas Greymartin. Hmm." She looked thoughtful. Seamus knew that look. It meant her brain was in overdrive, working out the machinations of some intricate plot. "Change of plan, Seamus, I think I'll start working on Greymartin now. Would you be a dear and escort me to him?"

"Why of course, me lady," Seamus said in full brogue, and turned to Katie. "I'll be handing Pansy off to Mr. Greymartin over there. D'you mind if I come back and we chat some more?"

Katie looked puzzled for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she said.

Seamus led Pansy across the dance floor to where her mark for the evening stood talking to Oliver Wood. The two Gryffindors greeted each other warmly. Oliver introduced Pansy and Seamus to Mr. Greymartin, who was obviously immediately enchanted by Pansy. Katie was impressed. Pansy worked the man with a subtle precision that only a woman could spot: a coy laugh, a slight touch on the arm, a self-deprecating motion at her dress, a fluff of the breasts, and then a twirl that revealed a great deal of leg. _Style,_ she thought to herself, _that one's always had style._ Seamus laughed at some joke of Pansy's, and as Katie watched he shook Mr. Greymartin's hand and deftly gave him Pansy's arm.

A few moments later the handsome Irishman was back at her table. "Well, I suppose I'm set free for the rest of the evening. Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just holding a table for the rest of the team," she told him.

"Ah, well what I meant was are you here with someone, or can I offer you an arm for the after-party?" he asked.

Katie beamed at him. "Why Mr. Finnigan, I'd love to, and we'll be celebrating a win, I'll wager."

The Irish in Seamus pounced on the word 'wager.' "A gambling woman, are you? What would you be willing bet, then?" he asked.

An evil light shone in her eyes. _Let's just see how open you are. _"Well, I never bet money. I always like to wager something more… personal." She pondered for a moment. "I know: knickers. We win, I get yours. They win, you get mine."

Seamus roared with laughter. "Done and done," he said, and shook her hand.

"So what's with you and Parkinson?" she asked.

"Oh, Pansy and I are really good friends," he told her, "She really changed… Well, not really changed, 'tis more that people got to know the real her after the war. She weren't a true believer in Riddle's plans and philosophy; it's just being Slytherin and a Parkinson, she was forced into being on that side."

"What about when she wanted to turn Harry over to… _him_?" she said darkly.

"Let me ask you something," Seamus said seriously, "Do you think she didn't know that all of Gryffindor, all of Hufflepuff and most of Ravenclaw were in Dumbledore's Army by that time?"

Katie had never considered that. "No," she said tentatively.

"Right. So do you think she thought that we would actually turn Harry over?"

"Hmm, no."

"Aye, look what she accomplished with that one statement," he said, "All of Slytherin was escorted from the school and taken out of our way so we could fight without watching our backs."

Katie was stunned. "Bloody brilliant!" she said, impressed. "Why doesn't everybody know that?"

Seamus shrugged. "We've moved on," he said simply, "People want to get on with life and heal the wounds from the war. When her parents got sent to prison, she had to take over the running of the family and the family business, however obviously she was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. She's wicked smart, especially when it comes to manipulating people to do what she wants, and she has a real head for how to run a business. That's what makes her so good at this charity thing." He plucked a champagne flute from a passing tray.

"Do enjoy your drink, sir," the little elf under it said.

"I will, thanks," Seamus said. "You remember Padma Patil?" he asked Katie.

"Yes."

"She's Pansy's partner." At Katie's questioning look he laughed, "Business partner, handles the day to day while Pansy raises the money. Pansy likes men, trust me, and Padma's marrying Anthony Goldstein in a few months." He chuckled. "Anyway, Pan and I are friends. Neither one of us is looking for anything serious. I'm away too much to make any woman happy, and she, well, she just likes… variety." He smirked and took a sip from the champagne.

Katie considered this for a moment. It seemed a reasonable relationship. She herself hadn't gotten involved seriously for just those reasons. "And you don't mind her…" she looked toward the stage where Pansy was cunningly drawing Greymartin into her trap.

Seamus smiled broadly. "She's a player, and this is her game. No, I don't mind, and neither does she." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Katie's mind drifted to thoughts of what she would like to do to the well-dressed, confident, fine specimen of a man before her, and her knickers became suddenly damp. "Um, yes, well I, uh, oh look, there's the rest of the team. Do you mind? I think they'll want to talk strategy." She leaned into him and let her breath tickle his ear. "Can you find me at the after party and we'll settle our bet?" she asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely, Miss Bell," he said, and with a flourish he kissed her hand.

_You are in for it tonight, Mr. Finnigan,_ she thought. "I'll be looking for you," she said, and waved to her teammates.

As Ginny Potter, Nicole Konos, Gwenog Jones and the rest of the team gathered around the table, Seamus bade them hello and farewell and wandered off toward where he had just seen Minister Shacklebolt.

(###)

"Thomas, this is my partner Padma Patil and her fiancé, Anthony Goldstein. Padma, Anthony, this is Thomas Greymartin," Pansy said.

Thomas took Padma's hand. "A pleasure, Pansy says you can fill me in on the particulars of how the Muggle Born Restoration Fund spends its money."

"That I can, Mr. Greymartin," Padma replied, "We make very sure no monies are wasted, and every knut goes to help those most damaged by the war. We've done a great deal but there's still a long road ahead."

"Excellent, and call me Thomas, please. Mr. Greymartin makes me feel so old." He laughed and turned to Anthony. "Goldstein's Fine Magical Jewelry?" he asked.

Anthony nodded. "Greymartin Cauldrons?"

Thomas nodded, and the two men shared a moment of understanding. They had both been born to a certain class, and a certain destiny. Both were bound to their families business, and it was a shared curse and blessing.

Pansy placed her hand on Thomas's arm and turned him to her. "Could I leave you with Padma for a bit? She can answer any questions you might have, and I need to give a pep talk to the ladies' team."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course."

"Good, I'll just be a few minutes, and then we'll head up to the pitch for the opening ceremony and the match." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

_God, you're good,_ Padma thought and gave her partner a wink.

Pansy smiled at them all and strode away toward the women's team.

As she approached, Pansy heard the end of story Gwenog Jones was telling. "And so I'm flying all over the pitch making these incredible shots, and my knickers are swinging in the breeze off the brush end of my broom. Bloody team didn't even tell me till practice was over. Bitches, all of you," and the table erupted in laughter.

Pansy joined in their levity and then got their attention. "Ladies… ladies, I'd like to have a word with you before the game. Shall we adjourn to the locker room?"

The women grabbed the snacks and drinks from the table, and made their way toward the locker entrance. "What's up, Pansy?" Michelle Ombagi, a tall black woman asked.

"Oh, just a little strategy session. You girls don't play together regularly so I thought we'd discuss tactics a little," and Pansy lowered her voice to a whisper, "Plus I've got a little something to give us an edge."

Nicole's eyebrows rose. "Just wait for it," Pansy said, "You'll love it."

The locker room looked like a sultan's seraglio; the lockers themselves were steamer trunks and large puffs sat before them. The shower area was opulently tiled in a mosaic depicting naked witches aboard their brooms, and was curtained by red and gold silks. The floor of the rest of room was carpeted in hand woven rugs, and the ceiling was a mass of silks in a riot of colors. The women were impressed, and told Pansy so.

"Beautiful," a Russian voice said from her side.

Pansy turned to the woman. "Yes, it's perfect isn't it, Yelena? The decorators followed my instructions to the letter. Thank you for coming from Saint Petersburg by the way, I was thrilled when you accepted."

"I had to vatch from the stands last year," she said, "I vas not going to do that this year. The margin of the men's victory was so slim, I knew we could defeat them this year vith my help."

Pansy laughed. "Well I've got a little something to give us a bit of an edge. Gather round ladies, gather round." She produced a perfume bottle from her dress. "This, ladies is some very special perfume. Now, I've been through the rule book ten times, and this is perfectly legal."

"What is it?" Ginny Potter asked.

"Hermione didn't tell you? Gods, she can keep a secret!" Pansy held the little atomizer up so the rest could see it. "Mrs. Potter's sister-in-law is a right dab hand at potions, and I enlisted her help in creating this. You see, she and I have lunch from time to time to discuss what the charity should do next, and one day not so long ago our discussion drifted away from the charity, as it often does." She laughed to herself, and then continued, "Well, it drifted into Muggle science, and she told me about this research they are doing into the chemistry of attraction. They've discovered this thing called pheromones. They're a kind of chemical that living things make to attract mates. We make them too and this," she twirled the bottle in her fingertips and the faceted surface glinted in the light, "is concentrated essence of woman. It'd give a dead man a hard-on."

There was a chorus of _oohs_ and _ahhs_, some skeptical looks and giggles from the women.

Pansy let them digest the information and continued, "Now I know you're thinking that this might be a bit unfair, but really, aren't you going to be a bit distracted flying around the pitch with Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, and Jacques Elley? I think it'll serve them right if they have to deal with… arousal issues," and the women laughed. "It won't trigger the foul wards, either. It's not a potion, it's simply a perfume. The only magic involved was in gathering and concentrating the pheromones. Just be sure to shower well after the match because it really works. Hermione reports that her husband – "

"You can stop right there, Pansy," Ginny interrupted.

"Fair enough," she chuckled. "Suffice to say, it works."

"How's it smell?" Koni Yoshida asked from the back.

"The base is a nice, neutral flower scent. Here, try it out." She handed the bottle to the young Japanese woman and backed away. At Koni's bemused look Pansy said, "I have to go out among the public in a bit, and I don't want a bunch of men following me around like dogs."

Koni gave the bulb a small squeeze and a fine mist of perfume sprayed from the nozzle. "Hai, yes, very nice," she said, and misted her hair.

The rest of the women sniffed the air. There was a flurry of activity as the bottle was passed from hand to hand, and soon the whole team was scented with the perfume.

Pansy grinned from the doorway. "Have a good match ladies, I'll be cheering you on from the VIP box," and laughing, she closed the door.

(###)

"Witches and wizards, welcome to the fifth annual International All Star Men versus Women Quidditch Match," Pansy's voice boomed throughout the pitch. "I am your host, Pansy Parkinson, and it's my pleasure to introduce Sarah Mullet, former chaser for the Irish national team, who will call the game for us, and Arnold Armstrong, Keeper for the Philadelphia Phoenix, who will provide commentary." The man and woman standing next to Pansy waved and bowed to the cheers of the crowd. "We at United Wizarding Charities thank you for your generous support, and bid you enjoy the match. Every galleon raised today will help those in need! Thank you again, and now on to the match!"

A great roar erupted from the crowd. Sarah Mullet's soft brogue resounded around the pitch. "Introducing the international all-star men's team; at chaser Sean Troy, all Ireland, Jacques Elley, French national, and Enrique Sandoval, Brazil." Another huge roar went through the stands as three men on brooms zoomed from the tunnel-like entrance of the men's locker room and into the air. They were trailing multicolored smoke from their brooms, and wove a great braided pattern across the pitch. "At beater, Sven Langstrom, Sweden, and Mustafa Kalil, Kashmir." The two men were preceded from the locker entrance by two bright balls of light. They sped out onto the pitch and batted the balls back and forth between them until with two great blows the balls exploded into a glittering shower of silver sparks. The two men then soared into position next to their teammates. "At keeper, Oliver Wood, England." Wood shot from the entrance and three great balls of light were on his tail. As he swooped in front of the goals, the balls attempted to zoom through the hoops. One, two, three, he swatted them away and they burst in a shower of sparks. "And at seeker," Ms. Mullet continued, "playing his final game before becoming coach of the Bulgarian national team, Victor Krum!"

A flock of yellow-gold birds flew from the locker room entrance, then nothing happened for several seconds and a hushed whisper went through the crowd. Suddenly a black streak exploded from the mouth of the tunnel. He was everywhere at once, twisting and turning around the pitch, snatching the little birds as they spun and wove, trying to elude him. In less than a minute he had gathered every one into a small bag. With a flourish he tossed the bag into the air and it burst into thousands of small sparkling golden packets that fell into the crowd, who quickly discovered they were individually wrapped caramels from his native Bulgaria.

"Now that's what I call an entrance," Thomas said from Pansy's side. "I've met Victor Krum, he can barely walk without tripping over his own feet, but on a broom he's an artist." He laughed. "Your girls are going to have to do something really special to top that."

Pansy smiled confidently up at him. "Yes, they will," she said.

"And now, please welcome the international all star women's team," Ms. Mullet called. The lights dimmed and Fleur Weasley strode onto the pitch and walked to the center ring. Light, symphonic music lilted through the air, and she began to sing.

"We love, we live, we fight, we play for you.

We fly to reach the highest stars,

And wrap you in our loving arms

We soar on gilded clouds to win for you."

The crowd had gone completely silent. Fleur's voice had entranced them, and as Pansy looked around she could see tears shining in the eyes of the women around her.

"At chaser," Mullets voice softly said, "Gwenog Jones, Wales, Kathrin Bell and Ginevra Potter, England."

There was a sudden crescendo in the music, and with a thunderclap the three women appeared in a flash hovering on their brooms a hundred feet over the center of the pitch. There was a second's pause as the crowd realized they were there and then they soared off in different directions, streaking around the pitch, a glittering silver mist in their wake.

The music swelled and took on a faster tempo. Fleur continued.

"To ride the wind in moonlit bliss

To save for you a lover's kiss

Let troubles fly, let them fly."

As Fleur sang the three women shot around the pitch clockwise, skimming just over the heads of the crowd as they rose from the turf side to the top of the stands. When they cleared the top of the stands they wheeled and dove toward Fleur. They converged just over her head and tucked into a tight formation barely a foot apart and shot straight up. They rose in a tight spiral leaving a sparkling silver rope of mist behind. At the pinnacle they peeled apart in a flower formation and dove back to hover just behind Fleur. A huge roar went up from the stands.

"We found our calling long ago for you

To strike a resounding blow,

To smite the wicked foe,

To guard our precious tribe and win for you."

"At beater," the smile was obvious in Ms. Mullet's voice. "Michelle Ombagi, Nairobi, and Nicole Konos, Greece." The same thunderclap sounded through the stadium as the two women burst into reality in the same spot as the chasers had.

"Defend the tribe, our woman's pride

On brooms we ride, bats by our side.

Let troubles fly, let them fly."

At the words, "tribe" and "pride", Fleur pointed her wand at each end of the pitch in turn and conjured a huge dragon made of fire over the hoops. As she finished the verse the flaming serpents took off after the beaters, shooting flaming balls at them. The two women deftly batted the fire balls away while swooping through the hoops and over the stands. At last they turned and dove straight at the dragons. Each one shot a final fire ball at the two beaters who, with tremendous swats, knocked the flaming balls back down the dragons throats and they exploded in red, green, and blue sparks. The roar from the crowd was deafening as the two beaters joined their teammates.

"Our hearth and home kept warm and safe for you

I keep our home safe from the world

Our refuge from the spin and whirl

I bar the door and save the win for you."

"At keeper, Yelena Fatalovitch, Russia," Ms. Mullet's voice said quietly.

Yelena apparated with a thunderclap and flash directly in front of the goal hoops. At almost the same instant a dozen balls of light swooped over the opposite end of the stadium and sped toward the woman keeper. She flew out from the goals to meet them and in a blur of motion she swatted, kicked, and caught the balls. None made it through. The cheers from the crowd were constant and Fleur ramped up the volume of her singing to match.

"I search the sky to catch the win for you

I'll find the prize, and claim victory

Tonight we let our hair fly free

We soar on gilded clouds to win for you."

"At seeker, Koni Yoshida, Japan." Ms. Mullet announced, and a red and black blur streaked over the top of the stands and into the stadium. The six women hovering on their brooms released six golden balls that spun up into the air and began racing around the pitch.

As Koni sped around the stadium, deftly gathering up the little golden balls, Victor Krum leaned over and spoke to Oliver Wood. "I think ve may be in trouble," he said.

The music swelled to a finish and Fleur took a bow, then gestured to the women hovering on their brooms. The seven women shot forward once more. They closed on the spot just above the center of the pitch then shot straight up in a tight, circular formation, spiraling skyward and leaving a trail of silver sparks behind them.

"Oh yeah, we're in trouble," Wood said.

The women's team peeled away at the apex of the pillar of silver sparks, leaving another huge flower pattern in the sky. The crowd was thundering in cheers and applause as they reformed at the far goal hoops and waited for the referee.

"Our teams are in place," Arnold Armstrong said, "now let's meet tonight's officials."

Two men in referee uniforms emerged from the sidelines and mounted brooms.

"From Italy," Armstrong continued, "the star beater for the Rome Centurions, Lino Tortalia, and from Mexico, Captain of the Yucatan Quetzal, Edwardo Tampas."

There were polite cheers for the officials from the crowd as the two men flew up to hover over the center of the pitch and motioned for the two teams to join them. The men flew up, and formed a half circle on their side and the women followed suit.

The Italian referee addressed the two teams, "Alright, Signors, Signoras. I would like to see the same kind of game we had last year. I will allow a full-on game, but at the first sign of rough play I will warn the party involved, after that penalties will be assessed. Are we clear?"

"We promise to be perfect gentlemen," Oliver Wood said.

Ginny flew forward so that her broom was tip to tip with Wood's. "And _we_ promise to be ladylike… ish," she said with a smile, and held out her hand to Wood. They shook hands, and a breath of breeze wafted her scent to the men. Ginny smiled as she noticed them squirm slightly on their brooms. _This certainly will be interesting,_ she thought.

The players assumed their starting positions, the chasers hovering forty feet above the center ring of the pitch, the beaters halfway to the goals, the keepers at their goals, and the two seekers flying freely around the pitch.

"Referee Tampas descends to the chest," Mullet announced to the crowd. "The snitch and bludgers are released, and Tampas lofts the quaffle into play." A roar went up as Sean Troy got to the ball first. "Troy down the pitch, near snatch by Jones, Troy pitches to Elley, to Sandoval, back to Elley. SNATCHED BY POTTER!" A huge cheer sounded through the stands. "Potter! Potter to Jones, Jones down the pitch. Wood takes position. Ellison cut by Bell!" Katie flew directly between Oliver Wood and Ginny, temporarily blocking his view. "Potter to Bell, backhand toss to Potter, Goal!"

"A classic maneuver, Sarah," Arnold Armstrong said. "You young league players out there, take note. That was a perfect execution, and just like that the women are up by ten."

"Yes, Arnold, and the men reform. Sandoval with the quaffle, down the pitch. Sandoval… Sandoval to Elley," Elley brought his broom to a dead stop and pitched the quaffle straight up to Troy , then leaned all the way down on his broom and shot forward like an arrow. "Elley up-ends and pitches to Troy, Troy back to Elley. Elley takes a shot at goal. Save by Fatalovitch!"

"What a save! I thought the men had a sure ten there."

"Well Arnold, these are the best women players in the world. I'd take nothing for granted if I were you."

"Very good advice Sarah, looks like the men are setting the Bulgarian defense up for the women's next run at goal. So far the beaters have been out of play, haven't seen a bludger get near the chasers. Krum and Yoshida seem to be just flying around the pitch. I'm sure the chase will be on soon, though."

Yelena flew a bit out from her goal to meet the women chasers circling back to her. The men had set two chasers on either side on the hoops halfway to center pitch, and one almost at turf level. The two beaters circled above center pitch sending the bludgers at the women as they came back up the pitch with the quaffle.

"Bell in the lead this time, bludgers nicely deflected by Ombagi and Konos," Sarah called. "Up pitch in the standard… Bell to potter, Potter drops the quaffle! Caught by Jones in a Taylor spiral." The pass had been intentionally mishandled to distract the oncoming men's chasers. Gwenog shot forward just before the pass, and as the men's chasers dove for the falling ball she appeared from nowhere at full speed, plucked the quaffle out of the air, and spiraled up through the oncoming men before they knew what was happening. The girls were starting to sweat from the exertion, and the perfume they had almost forgotten began to vaporize and pervade the air immediately around them. As Jacques Elley bore down on Gwenog from behind, he slipped into her draft and was immersed in her scent. His mind wandered almost immediately. Gwenog was almost forty and at the height of her sexuality. All the women had chosen to let their hair free this evening, Katie had shown them a charm that made it stay clear of their eyes and arms while floating in an almost underwater way around them. Jacques stared at Gwenog's arse. His mind filled with a vision of her on her knees and him driving his cock into her, her muscled thighs squeezing his cock until he came with a shout. He flew straight by the goal and almost into the stands before he regained his senses.

"Jones down the pitch, Elley on her tail," Sarah announced. "Jones pulls up short and passes to Bell, Bell to Potter, Potter to Jones. Elley has flown off the pitch. Jones tries for… Goal!"

"I don't know what Jacques was thinking, Sarah," Arnold said. "He seemed totally lost, almost took a seat with the fans there."

The men weren't completely at a loss though, and their next possession saw them come back up the pitch in a flurry of bludgers and passes to score on Yelena.

"Twenty to ten in favor of the women," Sarah said proudly. "This is turning into one of the great games I've seen, Arnold."

Arnold laughed. "I was a bit concerned at the miss by Elley earlier but the men seem to have shaken that off and are back with a passion."

They were, but the perfume was starting to really have an effect on their concentration, and their ability to ride. Every man on the pitch was struggling with unwanted wood. Even Krum with his stoic nature was having trouble. Koni Yoshida was a vision. At barely nine stone dripping wet, she was small, tight-bodied, and stunningly pretty. Whenever she passed him as they searched for the snitch he caught a flowery scent and he thought of deeply wrong things. The fact that she rode her broom in an almost sensual way didn't help. Victor swooped in behind her as she feinted and a scene of carnal debauchery formed in his mind.

Koni swayed before him, ivory skinned with jet black hair. The dark curls above her pussy were trimmed but not shaven, and she slowly rotated her hips in a way that made his cock ache. Victor was undone, he had to take her, then and there. He pushed her to the bed and dove into her warm, wet center, tasting her, reveling in her scent. Then he rose, crawled up her body, and pressed the head of his cock at her entrance.

Suddenly he was back in flight, diving straight at the ground. He pulled up just in time and brought a few bits of turf on his toes back up into the air with him. "Vat the fuck?' he said to himself, and shook his head.

"Krum almost got plowed there," Arnold said. "Very unusual for Victor to lose his focus like that. The men must be struggling with all these beautiful women on the pitch."

"No different than the women having to deal with all those staggeringly handsome men, Arnold," Sarah said with a note of chastisement.

Armstrong laughed. "Point to Mullet," he said.

The game got intense. The men, for the most part, found a way to ignore the unwanted fantasies that would enter their mind whenever they got within ten feet of the women, but the physical reaction they were having to the perfume they couldn't ignore. The women scored again and then the men went on a thirty to naught run, and the score was men ten up. Katie circled back to Ginny when the action paused as the men regrouped.

"Ellison cut again?" Katie asked as Gwenog flew up.

"Yeah," Gwenog replied a bit breathless. "I'll snatch," and she flew off down the pitch toward the oncoming men.

Katie and Ginny took up wedge positions behind her. As they reached the quarter pitch markers Gwenog pulled up slightly as Katie and Ginny bore down on their brooms for maximum speed.

"We call this chicken in the States," Armstrong said as he watched the two women head straight at the men.

The two women shot through the men's formation and Gwenog was right behind them. The front end of her broom connected with the quaffle in Enrique Sandoval's arms so hard it shot fifty feet into the air. Katie had executed an impossibly tight turn and was there before anyone else. The quaffle was in her hands for three seconds and she passed to Ginny.

"I've never seen a woman do the Stanoslave steal," Mullet said in wonder. "It's one of the most dangerous moves in Quidditch. That, however, was a perfect execution. Unbelievable."

Armstrong's voice held equal admiration. "And here come the women again, Sarah."


	3. The Winnings

The Winnings

Pansy threw the door of the locker room open, and with an air of triumph strode into the room. "Ladies, ladies, that was one of the best matches I've ever attended. You were astounding!"

Gwenog laughed. "That was great fun, and I'm glad the boys put up the good fight, but they really had no chance, did they?"

"Don't discount your skills, girls. They were a bit distracted at first, but they were able to… suppress their animal instincts?" Pansy dissolved into a fit of quite girlish giggles for a moment before continuing, "Sorry. It was hilarious to watch them try to get hold of themselves," she laughed even harder, "which I'm sure they're doing right now," and she doubled over in laughter. The other women joined her, laughing as they stripped for their showers, and after Pansy recovered a bit she was able to talk. "Poor boys," she said, "Maybe you should apparate over and console them."

"Hmm, Jaques Elley in the shower," Nicole Konos said.

Koni Yoshida's eyebrows arched. "And Viktor Krum."

"Yes, vell that is a nice thought," Yelena said, "But aren't the apparition wards up?"

Pansy smiled the same slightly evil, superior grin she had perfected in school. "The wards are up _around_ the locker rooms, not _between them,_ girls."

"You're so bad," Ginny said as she stripped, "I love it. I, however, am married still," and her knickers flew into her locker, "You girls are all single, you should pop over and… what did Pansy say? Oh yeah, console them. I would if I were you."

"It's a fun idea," Michelle Ombagi put in as she, too, rapidly shucked her uniform and pads, "But where would we keep our wands?"

Ginny tucked hers behind her ear. "Oh I don't know, I think you'll find a spot," she said with a smirk.

Katie Bell lightly slapped the back of her head. "Show off," she said.

Ginny pouted in mock indignation. "Hey, Luna's been doing this the whole time I've known her."

"I have a date too," Katie said. Pansy's eyebrows shot up and a smile played on her face. "But I think the five of you could, um, handle the seven of them," she finished, giggling.

"Let's do it," Gwenog put in, "Come on, Gin."

"Oh no, I am very happily married and I'm not screwing anyone but Harry," she said firmly.

"Tell you what," Katie said to the now-naked group of women, "We'll apparate over with you, but they only get a quick look at us. You five stay. How's that?"

"I don't know," Ginny said.

Katie leaned in to her. "It'll be fun, Gin. No touching, they'll just get a quick look at what Harry gets all the time. It'll make Sean Troy crazy; he's had a soft spot for you for ages."

"How'd you know that?"

"Oh, he told me one night after a match," Katie said, blushing.

"Is that… YOU!" and Ginny backhanded her in the shoulder.

"Hey, the match was over, we won. It was ok," she smiled, and paused before adding, "No, it wasn't." She looked at the other naked women with a sultry grin. "It was _great_."

"All right, I'm in," Michelle Ombagi said.

There was a chorus of assent and at last Ginny said, "Okay, but just a quick tease and then I'm back here."

Pansy had been leaning on a locker, just taking in the scene. A little nudge, that was all they'd needed. She knew they'd do the rest themselves. Quidditch always made her horny, and she was sure it did the same thing to most women. "Well, enjoy your evening, girls. I'll be at the after-party, working a client." She laughed. "See you in a couple of hours?"

"You are giving the men a great deal of credit there, Ms. Parkinson," Yelena said.

"Not according to Hermione," Pansy laughed. "See you later," and she left the room, her shoulders shaking.

"Okay, if we're going, let's go," Ginny said.

The women all grabbed their wands. "Directly to the showers?" Gwenog asked. The others nodded. "All right then, one, two, three." With a series of loud snaps, they disapparated.

(###)

Sven Langstrom was squirming on the bench in front of his locker. The damn hard-on was still there. He was slowly taking his uniform off and trying to think of anything but the shapely arse of Katie Bell. He'd been flying behind her a lot of the evening and his mind was crammed with visions of his cock pounding her. _Stop thinking that,_ he thought to himself, and his cock stiffened again. The other men were taking their time, too. There hadn't been a lot of conversation after the game; Yoshida had mercifully caught the snitch and put an end to their misery. Not that they had played badly, but flying for almost an hour and a half with a raging hard-on wasn't fun.

Enrique Sandoval sat next to him and chuckled. "I think we may have underestimated the women this time, what do you think, Sven?"

"I don't know, my concentration was… off," Sven replied.

Jacques Elley laughed loudly. "I notice none of us is in zee showers yet, I suspect for zee same reason, yes?" and he dropped his towel revealing a standing erection. "Zey did somzing. I don't know what, but somzing." He laughed again. "We Frenchmen 'ave learned, never underestimate zee wiles of zee woman." He laughed again and turned toward the showers.

There were a series of loud snaps and suddenly, seven naked women were standing in the shower area. "Hello boys," Gwenog said, "We thought you gentlemen might need a bit of… attention… after what you just went through." She chuckled as she looked at Jacques. "Judging by Mr. Elley here, we're right on time." She walked up to Jacques and gently grasped his pulsing, rock-hard cock. "What about it, Jacques, need a little help?" and she started a slow stroke.

His eyes closed for a moment. "Oh, oui, oui," he said in a low growl.

"How about you, Viktor?" Koni asked as she walked up to him and finished unbuttoning his shirt. "Would you like a little help, too?" Her ivory white hand traced through the abundant hair on his chest.

"Va… vat are you doing here… oh, da," he rumbled. Her hand had slid into his trousers and gripped his cock. With her other hand she undid his zip and his trousers dropped to the floor. The remaining women giggled and Ginny spoke up.

"All you get from me is a quick look," she twirled in place for them, "Sorry, kinda got a date. Have fun… um, well, everyone." With a snap, she was gone.

"I have a date, too. Sorry, Sean," Katie said, "I got the idea you'd like me, but I'm sure that the rest of these fine ladies will be happy to take good care of you. You boys can share, can't you?"

The question really didn't need asking. In the few moments that had gone by, Gwenog had lain Jacques down on the bench and was bent over him giving him the blowjob of his life. Enrique Sandoval dropped his remaining clothes to the floor, walked up behind her and took her in one stroke. She moaned loudly around Jacques' cock and ground her hips into Enrique. Koni had dropped to her knees and was taking a stunned Viktor Krum's hard member in her mouth. Just as Katie disapparated back to the women's showers, she caught a glimpse of the two women beaters and the two men beaters in a four way embrace, and Yelena taking Oliver Wood and Sean Troy by the hand toward the showers. She arrived back at the showers to find Ginny standing under the spray shaking with laughter.

"They good?" she asked.

Katie smiled wickedly. "I don't know, suppose the girls will tell us tomorrow."

Ginny laughed some more. "Walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Katie grabbed the soap from the tray, "Turn around; we need to get all the perfume off before we get out of here." She began to scrub Ginny's back. "Harry's in for it tonight, huh?"

"In a big way. What was it Pansy said? It was back in school… Oh yeah, 'Quidditch always makes me horny.'" Katie could see the smile from behind.

"Me too," she said.

Ginny turned to her and took the soap. "Your turn," and she made the universal turn around sign, "So who's on your dance card tonight?" she asked.

"Seamus Finnigan."

Ginny slapped her arse, and Katie jumped. "Finnigan? Well good on you. Parkinson letting him off his leash for the evening?"

Katie turned back to her. "They're just really good friends, neither one of them are serious about it. Seamus and I had an interesting conversation before the match."

"Did you?"

Katie smiled at the memory. "Oh yes, very interesting," and her eyes lit up. "In fact, I won the bet." She laughed to herself and rinsed her hair.

Ginny looked up at the taller woman. "I don't think I want to know."

"Good."

(###)

Seamus was sitting at one of the tables, a whiskey neat set before him next to a small, wrapped package. He smiled to himself. She had won, and her prize was in the box. Pansy had appeared shortly after the match with Greymartin in tow, and Seamus had gone to congratulate her. His Auror training showed him the slightly possessive way Greymartin hugged her to him as they talked, and it was all Seamus could do not to burst out laughing. Possess Pansy? Unlikely! She was superior at what she did, and Greymartin was completely unaware of the web already ensnaring him. After tonight, she'd get anything she wanted from him. He took a sip from his glass and two women Quidditch players appeared at the door to the locker area. The shorter, redheaded woman was in a knee-length, light green dress that highlighted her coloring, and the taller woman was in a mid-thigh, snug black dress. Harry was at the redheaded woman's side in moments as the taller brunette scanned the room. Seamus raised his hand and waved.

"Oh, there's Seamus," Katie said to Ginny and Harry. "I'm going over; would you like to join us?"

Harry looked at Ginny. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to my old roommate lately, do you mind? At the match all we really did was cheer you on and talk Quidditch."

Ginny gave Katie a sly smile. "Just for a bit," and she leaned up and whispered in his ear for a few moments.

Harry's face visibly reddened. "Uh, yeah, just for a bit then."

Seamus watched as Katie, Ginny, and Harry made their way to his table. He pocketed the box and rose as they joined him. "Hey, Harry, haven't seen you in ages and then twice in a week," he said as he shook Harry's hand.

"You're never in the office, and Kingsley doesn't let me leave," Harry said, "It's amazing how we can work in the same division of the ministry and see each other so rarely. How's it going, Shay?"

"Ah, very good now that Miss Bell is here," he said, taking her hand.

"Charmer," she said sarcastically as he pulled out a chair, and she took the seat next to him.

"You played extremely well tonight, Katie. I've been to a lot o' matches and I've never seen the Ellison cut done so well, so often, and so successfully, and that other move… the one Gwenog did at the beginning of the game… what did they call that, then?"

"Taylor spiral," Ginny and Harry said in chorus as Harry pulled Ginny's chair out for her to sit.

Seamus laughed. "Yeah, that. T'was amazing. How does she do that and not be thrown?"

Katie patted his hand as he sat next to her. "It's all in the thighs, Seamus, all in the thighs," she said.

Seamus' mind wandered to the ramifications of that statement. "Well, okay then," he said at last.

An elf waiter came by and took their drink orders; a second whiskey for Seamus, one for Harry, and two pints each for the women. The little elf disapparated with a snap and was back moments later with their drinks.

"Two pints?" Seamus asked, impressed, and handed Katie her glasses.

"Ah, Seamus," Katie said, "you should know. Nothing's better than a couple of pints after a hard workout… recharges the blood."

Harry laughed. "Well, I bet Viktor needs a bit of recharging. I've never seen him so spotty; I thought he was going to fly up Yoshida's arse a few times."

Katie snorted in her beer. _I bet he's doing something entirely different to her arse right now,_ she thought, and laughed.

Harry looked at Seamus and smiled. "Anyway, Ron was ecstatic. Not even Hermione's bitching about his smugness could wipe that smile off his face."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked, and finished her first pint.

"Pansy cornered Hermione and got them over at the VIP table." He turned to Ginny. "We should go rescue them, yeah? I need to put in an appearance, anyway."

"Okay," Ginny said as she rose from her chair. "A few quick handshakes and we're homeward bound then?"

Harry looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Very quick handshakes," he said, and turned to Seamus and Katie. "Come by my office, Shay, let's catch up. I've got loads of news. You know Nev asked Hannah Abbot to marry him, right?"

Seamus shook his head. "I _do_ live under a rock. No, I didn't know," he said.

"You're the last bachelor, my friend," Harry laughed. "Come by the office, Shay," and he hugged his friend as Seamus rose from his chair to shake hands with Ginny.

"And you know where we live," Ginny said in a voice very like her mother's. "The wards will let you through if you have your D.A. galleon with you, and Mum's always got a spare bed if you need it. Come by any time, Shay." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Have a nice night, Katie," and she winked to her friend.

"I'm sure Mister Finnigan here will keep me entertained," she said.

Seamus took her hand. "That I will, me lass," and he pulled her to her feet, "dance?"

"Certainly," she said to him and turned to Harry and Ginny. "See you later," and Seamus led her to the dance floor.

Seamus could dance. Katie had seen him dance once long ago and knew he was adept, but she didn't know that he had become a real dancer. They flowed around the floor; he led her perfectly. "I'm really glad you're so good at this, you even make me look good," she said.

"Ah, you're fine. I do fairly well because o' the Auror training." She looked at him, bemused. "S'not all fighting and spell technique you know, they need us to be able to blend into any situation. I had a bit o' a leg up on this because o' me mam. She made sure I wouldn't embarrass me Finnigan name at the Yule Ball."

He had brought up, albeit surreptitiously, The Girl. "Have you seen Lavender recently?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "Once a week when I'm in England," he said, "Listen, Katie, I get asked about Lav by every lass who knows me an' her. Yes, I do care a great deal for Lav, always will. But she's got a lot to deal with, and I'm not sure when or if she'll ever be able to be the kind o' woman that could have a man. Even though it wasn't a full moon, Greyback was transformed, the curse was passed and she's a werewolf. Not a lot of people outside the D.A. know that, I hope you'll keep it that way."

"You can trust me, Shay."

"Thanks," and he drew his hand down her hair. "S'a good thing Lav's a Gryffindor like us, really needs that bravery thing, she does. You see, she can't have children, and that's a big deal for her. Then there's the potion; it dulls her, takes that spark that's Lavender Brown away, so she don't take it. There's a room in her parents' house they lock her up in for three days a month." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe one day, a long time from now, I'll be riding a desk an' she'll be less…" He trailed off.

"Depressed?"

He laughed. "I suppose you could put it that way; no, not depressed, just… sad," and he was quiet for a moment. "But right now I've a fetching witch in me arms, and no ring on me finger, so what do you say we forget our past and have a good time?"

That was just what she needed to hear. Katie stopped their dance, rose on her toes and kissed him lightly. "Absolutely, Seamus, she's very lucky to have a friend like you."

Three dances later they had drifted near Pansy and Greymartin, who was wrapped in a silken cocoon. The dance was slow and Pansy's head was laid against his shoulder. "You're a terrific partner, Thomas," Seamus heard her say as they passed. "We fit so well together, I wonder what else we would be good at," and she hugged him closer. Seamus silently chuckled and Katie looked up at him and then over to the other couple.

She smiled broadly. "He's screwed," she said in a whisper.

Seamus led them a short bit away. "That's the plan," he said, and they both silently laughed.

She laid her head on his shoulder. _Me too,_ she thought. "I could use something to drink. They had punch, right?"

"Yeah, over at the refreshment table. Come on," he said, and they made their way from the dance floor to a long table laden with punchbowls, platters of fruit and cheeses, breads, and various meats on sticks that were being broiled by a small crew of elves. Seamus made them two cups of punch while Katie piled a small plate with an assortment of the foods. "Lead on," he told her, and followed her to a small, unoccupied table.

"When are the other players coming?" Seamus asked as he nibbled a piece of broiled beef.

Katie snorted. _I'm sure they already have a few times, _she thought, and laughed. "Um, soon I think. They decided to… Um, well, give the men a hand getting ready."

Seamus looked across the table at her with a surprised but amused expression, and then he laughed. "Well, good for them. I'm sure the boys appreciate it."

"Me too," she said and smiling.

"Had to work off the effects o' that perfume Pansy cooked up, eh?" he said, and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Katie was momentarily stunned. "She told you?"

Seamus shook his head. "No, not a word, though it was a complete secret she did." At her bemused look he smiled and tapped his chest. "Auror, we're trained to spot that kind o' thing, you know." He laughed. "Figured it out, I did, when Yoshida flew really close about halfway through the match. Caught a scent and a hard-on at the same time." He leaned in to her. "Noticed it had the same effect on all the men. S'not a potion though, or anything else magical, or t'would have triggered the foul wards." He smiled in admiration of his friend. "Woman's a master, how'd she do it?"

Katie laughed, and then quickly retold the tale Pansy had told them in the locker room.

Seamus smiled and shook his head. "Brilliant. Not a foul and gave you lasses an incredible advantage, just brilliant." He smiled across the table at Katie. "Got any left?"

She looked back with a wicked smile. "Well as it happens, I was the last one with the bottle, and it's right here in my bag."

Seamus stood, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Care to go settle our bet then?"

She slid her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Lead on."

Pansy saw Seamus stand and pull Katie into a hug. His wand was in his hand a moment later, and with a snap, they disapparated. _Have fun Seamus,_ she thought. _ Time for step three. _She drew a small phial from her bag and put a drop of the perfume behind each ear. Padma was across the room, but Pansy deftly caught her eye and gave her the signal the she was leaving, and that the rest of the night, Padma was to be the host. Pansy took Greymartin's arm and led him aside.

"Thomas, I'd like you to escort me back to Parkinson Place for a nightcap, would you like that?" She snuggled into his chest and the scent from the perfume flowed from her.

He let out an animal growl. "I'd like that very much, Pansy, very much indeed."

Her wand was in her hand and they were gone in an instant.

Katie didn't know where they were going, and she really didn't care. They folded back into reality in a small sitting room.

"Welcome to me flat, such as it is. It's actually more Luna and Dean's than mine, they're here a lot more."

Katie snuggled into him. "Are they here tonight?"

"No. It'd be full moon and Luna spends it with her da. Dean goes down to Surrey with her these nights as the full moon celebration she does requires… companionship."

Katie smiled. "I see. May I borrow the loo for a minute?"

"Certainly."

She disappeared down the hall and Seamus idly fingered the box in his pocket. He laughed to himself and straightened the pillows on the couch. _ We'll be needing those in a bit,_ he thought.

Katie was back in minutes. "Lovely," she said, "You can tell a girl lives here, not a particularly neat girl, but a girl."

"Ah, Luna's not one for neatness. Clean, yes, neat, well that's a matter of perspective." He laughed. "Ever been to the Quibbler's home?"

Katie shook her head.

"Ah well, you'd see where she gets it from. Interesting man, Xeno, never really got over Luna's mum dyin'." Seamus shrugged his shoulders and produced the small box from his pocket. "I believe I owe you this," and he placed the box in her hand.

She ran her hand down his hip over his trousers, cocked an eyebrow and looked back up at him and grinned. "It's a good thing I don't have to give you mine."

He looked down at her, puzzled. "Why'd that be?"

Katie rose on her toes and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any."

Seamus was rock-hard in an instant, and drew her into a heated kiss. His hand snaked down her side and slid along her hip. _Not lying,_ he thought. Her arse was so smooth and tight, he just had to grab a handful and squeeze. She smiled into the kiss and squeezed his back. Katie parted from his lips, kissed her way down his neck, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Seamus' head was swimming, and he found her zip on the back of her dress. He slowly started the zipper down. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the floor; a second later her hand was on his chest, running her fingers through the sandy red hair. He brought the zipper all the way to its end, and with a small shimmy from her it fell to the floor. Seamus actually gasped. She was naked but for her shoes.

"Jesus and Mary," he said breathlessly. "My god, you're beautiful, Katie."

She smiled, and blushed a small bit. "Well I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, but Quidditch keeps me well fit, don't you think?" and she twirled in front of him. Her hair swirled out from her, and her breasts, firm with puffy dark nipples the size of half plums, taunted him. Katie had the most amazing form he had ever seen, and that was saying quite a lot.

Seamus pulled her to him, kissing her hard and grabbing an arse cheek in each hand.

She pulled back and smiled. "No fair, you're still dressed." His fly was down a second later, and a second after that she had taken him in her mouth. Katie worked him in and out slowly, almost withdrawing completely, then taking him again as far as she could. He wasn't the biggest man she'd ever had, but that was good, she thought. He had the perfect length, not so big around that it hurt her jaw, and a slight curve that she knew from experience would feel wonderful in a few minutes. Her fingers ran through the hair on his balls and he moaned. With a smack and a kiss to the head she pulled from him, stood and toed off her shoes. While she got her shoes off Seamus sat on the couch and pulled his own shoes, socks, and trousers off in one swift movement.

"Damn, Finnigan," she said admiring his body as he stood. Covering the distance between them in two strides she ran her hands down his chest, over the scars that crisscrossed and dotted him from mid chest to below his navel. "The battle?" she asked.

"No… well, some. Got most of them later, though," he said with a toss of the head.

He touched a small burn scar on her left hip. "The battle?"

"Yeah, Crabbe's dad."

"Neville ran him through with the sword and took his wand, you know that right?"

She smiled broadly. "Oh yes, and I thanked him well. Something like this," and she was kissing him again. Her tongue was deftly exploring his lips and mouth while her hands found him. He was so hard. She'd never held a man that hard, and she knelt and took him again.

"Oh, fuck," he said, "That's so brilliant." Her tongue was swirling while she lightly caressed his balls with her fingertips. She dropped her left hand to her own wet center and slowly, delicately rubbed her swollen clit, moaning around his cock.

Seamus couldn't believe someone could give better head than Pansy, but here she was. He could already feel the rising tide of tension in his loins and tightening in his balls as they prepared for release. "Your turn." He pulled her to her feet and led her to the couch, slapped her arse and said, "Have a seat."

Katie reclined on the couch and Seamus dropped to his knees in front of her. "Beautiful," he said again as he took in the sight of her. The dark curls were trimmed inviting him to taste her.

"Oh fuck, Seamus!" she nearly shouted as he gently sucked her into his mouth. His tongue was sliding up and down between her entrance and clit; occasionally he paused at the little hard nub and lightly flicked it, eliciting a hip buck into him and a gasp. He built her near to orgasm, backed down a little, then built her again. This time he took her over the edge; the closer she got, the faster he circled her clit with his tongue. Her whole body tightened around him and her thighs gripped his head like a vise.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, yes, yesss, ahh, ahh!" Her head tossed back and forth as she came and Seamus pressed his tongue down hard on her clit. He had to hang on to her thighs as she bucked and thrashed on his face. He muscles were still pulsing around his mouth as she stilled. She jerked a few times as aftershocks rippled through her. "They teach that at Auror camp?" she asked breathlessly, releasing him from the grip of her legs.

"Oh, no. Proud graduate of the William Weasley School o' Cunnilingus, I am," Seamus said, a thumb to his chest. "Ron passed all that on one evening in sixth year. There's a reason the Weasley wives are… a happy lot."

"I am going to kick Angelina's arse. She never told me anything about that," she said as she pushed him to the floor. Seamus stretched out on the sitting room rug and Katie crawled up him, straddled his hips. "You're so hard. I've not had a man this hard before," she smiled wickedly, and sat.

Seamus let out an animal growl as she sheathed him in one movement. "And you're so hot and wet, umm… tight, too." His head lolled back to the floor and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of being buried inside her. Katie rocked forward and back a few times and then settled with a wiggle of her arse. "Oh gods, that's good," he said.

"Umm, yes it is." She ground against him and slid back and forth slowly. "I'm so happy you have that little curve, really hits the right spot." She shivered and giggled as a small orgasm rippled through her, and then she began to ride him in earnest. With each down stroke Seamus counterthrusted and buried himself as deeply as he could. After a few minutes she had a breathless orgasm and rocked back resting her arse on his thighs. "You'll like this," and she moved her feet from next to his knees to rest just under his armpits. "Spread your legs a bit; yes, like that." Her hands resting on his knees, she spread her legs wide and began to ride him again.

Seamus was awestruck; he could look down at their joining and watch himself emerge and disappear into her.

"Like the view?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Fuck and I do," he said in a thick brogue.

She laughed, "Well you'll like this even better," and she clenched around him.

Seamus let out an involuntary gasp and almost came on the spot. She looked down at him with an expression of confidence and heated sexual bliss. With every downstroke she would let up and then tighten as she rose. He grasped an arse cheek in each hand and could feel the powerful Quidditch muscles working under her skin, it was almost too much. He started counterthrusting hard. Katie's breath was coming in short gasps again, and he recognized the onset of a huge orgasm. He slid his hands up her body to brush and tweak her nipples with every downstroke. In moments she shuddered and cried out, "I… Oh god, Seamus, I'm… AAAAAH." She sat on him, breathing hard for a few moments with her eyes closed in ecstasy. Finally she opened them and looked at him with a smile of wonder. "That's never happened before; my god, man."

With a practiced grace he pulled her legs from under his arms and laid her down to rest her head on his chest. He stroked her hair for a moment, and then rolled over so he was on top of her, still enclosed in her tight, wet embrace. "Mmm, my turn," and he started moving inside her. He placed her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs. The sensation as she squeezed again and again every time he buried himself in her quickly took him to the point of no return.

Katie could tell he was there, and she was too. "Come, come with me, Seamus. Oh yes, just like that, yes…"

Her throbbing around him was all it took. Young master Finnigan came apart. "Oh fuck, Katie. Oh, fuck yes," he said as wave after wave shot through and from him. When he could think again properly, he lay down on top of her and rolled them over so she could lie on his chest. "That was fantastic," he was finally able to say.

Katie's pussy was still singing happily to her, and every now and again a little earthquake rippled against his cock. She hadn't ever come like that with a man. The only time she could remember it being close was with her wand after a particularly energetic match, but that was nothing compared to what had just happened. She kissed a line along his shoulder blade. "I… um, wow, Seamus."

A robust laughter shook against her body. "And Charlie Weasley taught us that if she's inarticulate after, we've done our job," and he laughed some more.

"Oh you've done your job well and true… for now." She squeezed around him eliciting a shiver. "We'll just see how you do with round two in an hour or so."

Her hair was so soft; it felt like satin as he ran his fingers through it. He kissed the top of her head. "Aye, we will. In the mean time," and he had his wand. _"Accio!"_ A wet flannel flew from the bathroom to Seamus' hand. Starting with her neck and chest, he gently wiped the sweat, spit, and come from her. Then he cleaned himself.

"I'll just get us a bottle o' wine," he said as he rose and headed to the kitchen. "Red or white?"

She watched his arse as he walked away, entranced.

"Katie?"

She looked up from his arse to his eyes. "Um, sorry, what?"

He laughed. "Red or white… wine?" and he made the drinking motion.

"Oh, uh… red, yeah red." Her brain was fogged. _ Shagged my brains out, Finnigan, holy shit!_

He left the room chuckling. "Hey, got a nice Bordeaux from the last time I was in France, how's that?" he said from the kitchen.

Katie smiled. "Lovely," she called back. _Lavender, why the hell haven't you snatched this man up? He's great. Funny, considerate - _she placed her hand over her still shuddering center and squeezed her legs together - _and Holy Shit!_ What Katie's mother called her "determined look" came over her._ Okay then, game's on; they made me chaser for a reason. _ Her mind wandered to a Muggle movie she had seen recently. _Pansy, Lavender, there's a new sheriff in town._ She chuckled to herself.

Seamus rounded the corner from the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Katie was lying on her stomach on the sitting room rug, her chin resting on her hands, one leg up twirling her foot. She was facing away from him and her round, firm arse glowed in the dim light of the room. He could just detect a hint of pink where her inner thighs met her arse. His little friend stirred again. That spectacular hair was splayed across her back, and Seamus found he longed to run his fingers through it properly. He cleared his throat before he asked, "Join me on the couch?"

She rolled over in a way Seamus thought was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. His little friend made himself apparent. _Okay, okay, give the rest of me a few minutes, all right,_ he thought_._ Katie pushed herself upright, tucked her legs under her and stood. Her hair flowed around her as she walked to him and took the glasses from his hand.

"Seamus?" she asked, "You in there?" He didn't realize he'd been staring.

"Yeah, um, yeah," he said, and colored a bit. "It's just you're such a fine thing, I'm having a bit o' trouble thinking just now."

"Two for two," she said, and leaned in and kissed him. "Couch?"

They sat and he poured them each a generous glass.

Katie sipped from hers and looked at Seamus with a respectful gaze. "This is exceptional, Seamus. Where'd you learn to pick wines?"

"Like I said, they teach us a good deal more than scrapping in the camps. Languages, etiquette, accents," and he drifted into a perfect south Texas accent. "Dancin', little lady, and ridin' horses." Her laughter was musical, and he returned to his normal brogue, "Weapons, ours and Muggle; driving, which is harder than it looks; lots of things."

She ran her hand down the side of his face. "Has it helped?"

He looked her in the eyes. It took just a second to understand what she was asking. "Aye, a lot really. I was going down a bad road, Katie, a very bad road. Kingsley and Bill Weasley saved me. Owe them my life, I do."

She snuggled into him from beneath his arm and sipped her wine. After a thoughtful moment, she turned to him. "I'm glad. The world needs men like you, Seamus."

Just then, a snap sounded in the room. Seamus' wand was in his hand in one lightning-fast movement. A second after that it was pointed at the blood-soaked elf standing quivering in the middle of the room. "M, Master Finnigan."

"Eli? What the hell?" Seamus said as he leapt from the couch and knelt next to the elf. "Are you all right? Is this yours?" he asked, holding a piece of the elf's tattered crimson clothing.

The old elf was shaking and crying; he could barely talk. "N, no, Master Finnigan, 'tis Master Greymartin's." He wept harder. "They took Mistress Pansy, Master Finnigan, they took Mistress Pansy!"

Seamus whirled to Katie. "Get dressed."


	4. The Hunt

The Hunt

Pansy came to in a dark room. _ You stupid fucks, you should have killed me when you had the chance,_ she thought. Pansy knew Eli, she knew he had heard the signal and would go straight to Seamus. She smiled in the dark. _You. Stupid. Fucks. _

_(###)_

A pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of socks flew into the sitting room, and Seamus handed them to Katie. "Don't think Luna will mind you nickin' a few of her clothes for a bit," Seamus said as he caught the same collection of clothes that had flown from his room. "Pro'ly need to charm them to fit, you're a bit taller than she is."

"Been doing this charm my whole life, Seamus," Katie said. "Two younger sisters and one older means I've been sizing clothes since I was able." With a casual flick of her wand, the jeans lengthened and the shirt's arms grew three inches. "Should do," and she was dressing at top speed.

"Be needing these for a bit longer, d'you mind?" Seamus said as he held up the little box containing her prize.

"I'll collect when Pansy's back safe at home," she said as she conjured a bra out of nothingness and put it on.

Seamus was pulling on his jeans. "Oh, sorry; Luna doesn't wear those."

Katie giggled. "Yeah, I know. She does the lifting charm. Most girls with tits that big do."

Seamus had his shirt on at the same time as she did. "Ready then?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Right," and he took on a look she hadn't seen in six years. "I'd like you to come along with me as I don't have time to call for back up, but I'll be the boss. I say go, you go. I say stay, you stay. 'Tis what I do and I'm good at it. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded.

"All right then. Eli?" The quivering elf stepped forward. "Greymartin still alive?"

The elf started to speak, stammered and started again. "I… I don't know, Master Seamus. He was hit by an awful spell, and I was knocked to the floor by his body."

"They didn't see you, then?" Seamus asked.

"I don't think so, Master Seamus," the elf said as he trembled. "There was a great deal of commotion, and Mistress Pansy gave me the signal to come to you, so I disapparated from under Master Greymartin and came here."

"Good job, Eli," Seamus said. "Now I want you to do something a bit daring, you on for it?"

The elf straightened himself. "For Mistress Pansy and you, Master Finnigan, anything."

"You're a good elf, Eli; no wonder Pansy freed you. Okay, apparate over to the basement and see if anyone is there, then come straight back. Got it?"

"Already done, Master Finnigan," the elf said with a low bow, and with a pop he was gone.

"Shouldn't be more 'n a few seconds," he told Katie.

A second pop accompanied Eli's reappearance. "There was no one in the basement, Master Finnigan."

"Great," Seamus said and took the elf's hand. He nodded at Katie indicating she should do the same. She took the elf's hand and Seamus continued. "Alright, take us to the basement."

The world squeezed out of existence and they were gone.

(###)

Thomas Greymartin had never been in pain like he was now. The men in the black cloaks had hit him with some vicious spell, one of which he had no knowledge. A great hole was in his left side and he was fairly certain at least one rib was gone. He had lost a lot of blood before he had been able to cast the healing charm and staunch the flow, but that had cost him all the energy he'd had. Now he lay in the middle of the bedroom in only his trousers, a pool of blood surrounding him. He heard a pop that sounded like the elf apparating, but he could be hearing things, he wasn't sure. The room was spinning from the loss of blood and he was nearly blind from the pain. _Someone needs to get here soon_, he thought. He'd fallen backwards on the elf after they'd hit him with the spell, and he had felt him disapparate from under him. He prayed the elf had gone for help. There was a movement at the door, and suddenly the sandy-haired Auror from the party was by his side.

Seamus, Katie, and Eli had snapped back into reality in the basement and Seamus had done a quick _homenum revelio_ on the house above them. It had shown that there was just one live person in the house, and he was immobile in Pansy's bedroom. The three of them had raced up the stairs to find Greymartin barely conscious on the bedroom floor.

Seamus knelt next to him. "Got off a healer, good boy," he said. "You able to talk?"

"Some," He weakly replied.

"Right then, we'll get you to Saint Mungo's straight away, but first I need to know what you know about these guys. I'm going to do _Legilimens,_ 'tis best if you co-operate and don't fight it." He pointed his wand between Greymartin's eyes. "Think about them, _Legilimens!"_

Seamus saw though Greymartin's eyes in his memory. Pansy walked back across the bedroom from the bar with a whiskey for each of them in her hands. His eyes traveled up and down her naked form. In their shared consciousness Seamus sent him a wave of understanding. _Yeah, I know. A bit of all right, that one._ Her hand held out the glass to him and the house intrusion ward howler went off. Greymartin jumped to his feet, stuffed his legs into his trousers, and zipped. The little elf apparated into the room and they whirled to face the door. It was blasted from its hinges, and a spell followed that took him off his feet to land on the elf behind him. Four men in black cloaks and silver masks strode through the door. "The pure, Eli, find the pure!" Pansy had shouted before they stunned her. He felt the elf vanish from under him. He was barely conscious, but he had enough strength to loll his head to the side and watch as the gathered her. One man's arm slid from under his cloak, and just before they disapparated he saw that fucking tattoo.

Seamus snapped back into his own mind and jumped to his feet. "Fucking Death Eaters," he said, and turned to Katie. "Take him to Saint Mungo's, I'll be along shortly. Anyone asks tell them you've got authority from the Auror department." He gave her a quick kiss. "Go on, I'll be there in a bit."

She knelt and took Greymartin's hand. "Let's get you healed. Ready?" Greymartin nodded. She looked up at Seamus. "Don't be long, Seamus," and she disapparated with Greymartin.

"I won't be, love," he said in the darkened room.

(###)

The Aurors know many things. They know how to read people, they know the spells to reveal the truth when people are lying, they know the ways of the most ancient magic, and they know when they are to be used. Seamus went to Pansy's vanity and found her brush. With reverential care he lifted a strand of her jet black hair from it. "_Per is saeta ego mos reperio verum,"_ he said, and then conjured a small bowl and set it on the vanity. "_Vestri somes, vestri animus,_ _vestri spiritus,_ _vestri cruor,_ he intoned as he lowered the hair into the bowl. _"Ostendo ego vestri locus," _he said in a powerful voice. "_partum a Carnotense! Ostendo ego vestri locus!"_ He brought his wand down in a slashing motion, the bowl exploded into flames and then transformed into a map of London. A small red dot pulsed in Islington, and Seamus smirked.

(###)

There was a noise from beyond the door. Pansy rose to her feet, padded to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"She is a traitor to _HIM_, we have to kill her," said a rough voice.

"No, she should be punished before that," a softer, silkier voice said, "I want her to dance on my cock first."

"Your brain is in your cock, Waldman. _HE_ demands vengeance against those that betrayed the cause," the rough voice said.

"Yes, yes, McNab," Waldman said, "But _HE_ was always one to draw out the pleasure, don't you remember? We fucked Burbage for two months before he finally killed her."

"You may have," McNabb said, "I didn't want that dried-up blood traitor on my wizard's pride; I never touched her."

"You missed something special, my friend." Pansy could almost see the wistful expression on Waldman's face. "An older woman has cushioning and experience. When I imperiused her, she came alive, fucked like a rhino in heat, she did." There was a chuckle. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and have a brandy before the meeting. She doesn't need to die this instant. We have time, lots of time." Pansy heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

_No wonder you guys lost,_ she thought. Riddle had relied primarily on men for his Death Eaters; he couldn't relate well to women. Alecto Carrow was barely female, and Bellatrix Lestrange was mad. Pansy couldn't think of another woman that had taken the mark. With just men in the crowd, it might be easier than she first thought.

(###)

Katie was standing in the lobby of Saint Mungo's when Seamus apparated into it. "How is he?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"They just let me know," she said. "The curse they used on him was some sort of blast, not _reducto,_ but similar. He's lucky he had his arm up or it would have taken it right off." She shook her head. "Haven't seen that much blood since the battle. Anyway, he's lost three ribs, a kidney and part of a lung. There was some intestinal damage, too. He's very lucky to be alive."

Seamus nodded. "Good thing he got that healer off. So what'd they say about his recovery?"

Katie smiled. "Oh they are very confident he'll make a full recovery. Skele-grow will put the ribs right, and they've got one of their best internists repairing his intestines. The kidney is a bit harder, but it and the lung damage are being handled by a team. He'll have some scaring, but he should be almost as good as new in a week."

"Great. He's unconscious, I expect?"

Katie nodded again. "For at least the next few days, good thing you interrogated him first."

Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "We always do. Sometimes the last thing a person does is talk to us, but we have to do it that way. Once they come here, the healers don't let us."

Her expression grew grim. "Some job you got there."

He snorted. "It has its moments. You ready to do some acting?"

A smile quirked the corner of her mouth. "Acting?"

"Yeah, I know where Pansy is. Do you think you could pull off a Muggle act?"

She smiled confidently. "Oh, yeah."

"Let's go, then," he said, and took her hand. The crushing darkness embraced her.

(###)

The only light in the room was from the crack under the door. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could just see the outlines of a bed. Pansy carefully crossed to it and found one of the posts. She ran her hands up and down it, and then grasped it firmly. _Any tool will do,_ Snape's voice said in her mind. _A talented witch or wizard can make even the crudest of things into a tool of magic._ Pansy laid her head against the bedpost. "_Lumos,"_ she said in the dark, and the knob on the end of the bedpost began to glow softly. The smile that Padma always called her "man-eater grin" formed on her face.

(###)

Seamus and Katie popped back into existence in an alley just down from the Islington Tube Station. He drew the map from his pocket and turned to her. "Right, they're just down this street. See here?" and he pointed to the pulsing red dot. "The pulse means she's still alive, and from the strength of it, I can tell she's not hurt. Come on." They hurried from the alley and down the street toward the spot indicated on the map. Rows of middleclass Muggle houses lined the streets, and Seamus stopped in front of one. "Here," he said, "This is what I'd like you to do. Can you play the little lost Muggle girl?"

Katie smiled at him. "Oh, excuse me. But I seem to have lost my way," she said in a pitiful voice. "Is this Brian's house?"

Seamus took her hand. "Perfect. Now, I'll disillusion myself and stand right behind you. You do your act, and I'll see what I can when they open the door, then we'll plan the next step. Got it?"

Katie nodded and drew her wand. She carefully slid it up her sleeve. "Just in case," she said, and Seamus smiled grimly.

"You, Lav, and Colin were the only ones who beat me in target practice," he said, "I remember during the battle you were a dead shot and merciless. If it comes to it, and I think it will, are you ready to do it again?"

She met his gaze and nodded.

"Well, let's get on with it." He cast the disillusionment charm on himself and followed her up the steps.

Katie drew a deep, calming breath. _Just like a match,_ she thought. _Here we go._ She reached out and rang the bell. A few moments passed and she rang again. There was a sound of thumping from the inside of the house and the door opened a crack. A middle-aged man with graying hair poked his head out. "What d'ya want?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to be lost," she said. "Is this 1081?"

"Yeah," the older man said.

Katie smiled at him. "Oh good, is Brian home?"

"No Brian here. Now bugger off!" he made to slam the door and Katie put her hand against it and pushed it open a little. "Please, could I use your telephone? He's obviously given me the wrong address, or I wrote it down wrong. Please?" she said pleadingly.

The old man threw the door open and placed his hands on his hips. "Ain't no felatone here, now bugger off, little Muggle girl, 'fore you find yourself in a world of trouble." He spun and slammed the door.

"Great," she heard Seamus' voice say, "Perfect, you're good. Now get behind me, and wand out." There was a knock on the door again.

Another few thumps sounded behind the door and it flew open. "I told you…" There was a flash of light and a soft bang. The man fell dead at their feet, a small hole smoking in his chest. A second later the body vanished, and Seamus pocketed his wand.

"Pretty fucking ruthless, Finnigan," Katie said in an impressed voice.

"Death Eater," he said coldly, "He bought his ticket long ago; I just punched it for him. In we go."

"Wilson? What the hell's going on down there?" a voice rang down from the stairs.

"Nothin'," Seamus said in a remarkable imitation of the dead man's voice. "Just some Muggle trash that were lost. I sent her on her way."

"Well get up here, the meeting's about to start," the voice called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Seamus said. "Meeting," he whispered to Katie. "Been looking for the remainders of the Death Eaters for a while now, we have." Katie felt the disillusion charm ripple over her. "We need to take them now before they know what's afoot." His voice became low and serious. "We don't play in the Aurors, Katie. You killed a few in the battle, yes?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied flatly.

"Well bein' outnumbered, as I'm sure we are, we can't afford mercy. So it's go for the kill, every time. Can you do that?"

She gripped her wand tightly. "Yes," she said, deadly serious.

"Fine then, you're with me an' I'm authorizing you for _ANY_ curse you choose. Don't be hesitating."

"I won't, Seamus," she said.

"Good. Fuck these arseholes." She felt his hand on hers, and he led her up the stairs.

(###)

Pansy could see the decor of the room now. The old four post bed sat with headboard against one wall, a boarded up window opposite, a Muggle painting hung on a third and a shield with two swords crossing it hung on the last. Her man-eater grin grew very wide indeed. An old chest of drawers sat beneath the swords, and Pansy had to pull one drawer partially out so she could use it as a step to climb on top of the chest. _ Please don't be fake,_ she thought to herself as she grasped the hilt of the longer sword. It slid free of the hoops holding it to the shield with the tell tale ring of true steel. Smiling from ear to ear, Pansy pulled the remaining shorter sword from the shield. The naked woman lightly dropped to the floor and rose from a crouch to settle into her natural _en garde_, the rapier in her right hand and the short sword in her left.

The Parkinsons had fenced since the middle ages, and Pansy had studied swordplay from the age of five. She was exceptional. With the smooth, practiced skill of one who has done it all her life, she ran through a series of parries, repostes, and thrusts. That she was able to fight Florentine, and had the weapon with which to do it, was a bonus that made her cackle. _Surprise, motherfuckers, _she thought, and cackled again.

(###)

Seamus sand Katie crept up the stairs. At the second landing they heard voices from down the hall.

"She's a blood traitor now, you dumb arse," a rough voice said.

"Look, McNab, we covered this before," the silky voice of Waldman said. "She'll die, but first we play. It's how _HE'D_ want it."

Another voice sounded from the room as they approached. "She's the daughter of one of our best financial supporters. It'd be silly, McNab, silly to kill her at all."

"You were always a coward, Williams. How you got the mark, I don't know." McNab said.

There was a flurry where everyone was talking and then a strong voice silenced them. "GENTELMEN! Quiet, please. For her support of Muggles and their filthy progeny, she has to die; however we have needs, and I, for one, want to have my way with her. After that, we can dispose of what's left. Now, Bialy, what news from the ministry?"

A young man's voice spoke. "The Aurors are still wandering in the wilderness looking for us," and he laughed. "That idiot Shacklebolt has put Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore in charge of the Aurors, and he's even elevated The Boy to an assistant."

There was a mass grumbling in the room and Seamus took the opportunity to peek around the corner of the door to the room and assess the situation. He quickly counted nine men around the table. "Nine," he whispered to Katie. "I'll take the left, you take the right. On three - one."

"Where the hell is Wilson?" McNab asked.

"Two."

A chair leg scraped in the room. "I'll go get him," Bialy said.

"Three."

A green jet of light hit Bialy square in the chest and he fell dead to the floor; a second later, Katie's _reducto_ took McNab's head off. The large man at the head of the table yelled _finite incantatem,_ and swept the room with his wand.

The dissolution charm rippled away and Seamus was visible just before he yelled "_INCENDIO!" _and roasted three men where they stood. Two men made for a door on the opposite side of the room from Seamus and Katie. Her _Avada Kedavra _splashed against the man at the head of the table, and he fell face-first into his wine glass. The last man in the room pointed his wand at her, and then he exploded from Seamus' _bombarda._

"After them," Seamus ordered, and vaulted over the bodies to get to the door through which the other two men had disappeared.

(###)

_Doorbell?_ Pansy thought, _that's interesting. _She had been pacing and practicing with the swords for the past ten minutes, warming up her muscles and getting a feel for the balance of the blades. Quietly, she walked to the door and bounced on her toes. A minute went by and there was a series of three quick knocks at the house door. Pansy smiled broadly. _Welcome to the party, Seamus._ She knew that knock from the many times it had rapped on her front door. A nearby voice called out, "Wilson? What the hell's going on down there?" Then another answered, "Nothin', just some Muggle trash that were lost. I sent her on her way." Pansy nearly doubled over while stifling the laugh. _He is so good. You boys are fucked now,_ she chuckled in the dark.

The murmur of men's voices grew louder and occasionally Pansy caught a snatch of the conversation. _Too bad, _she thought. _You guys thought I'd be your little fuck toy. Life just disappoints you boys right and left, doesn't it?_ Suddenly all hell broke loose, and she heard the sounds of curses and men dying; a woman shouted, "_Avada Kedavra."_ Her eyebrows shot up._ Brought her along for the ride, eh, Seamus? _Then there was the sound of footsteps running to her door, and she backed up a pace. Pansy dropped into her fighting stance and waited for the door to open. Keys jingled and a man opened the door hurriedly and stepped through. Pansy took his wand hand off at the wrist with the rapier and ran him through with the short sword. As he fell she ran the second man through with the rapier. The fight lasted all of three seconds.

Pansy stepped over the two dying men and into the hall. Seamus and Katie burst through a door and ran up to her. She lowered her guard and leaned on the rapier like a cane. "Took you long enough, Finnigan." She smiled at Katie. "Had to stop off for a quickie?"

Seamus and Katie laughed. "Ah, well then, I suppose we weren't needed here after all, Katie. Seems Pansy had this situation completely under control," he said.

Pansy smiled at them. "Seriously though, thanks. They had some plans for me that I didn't like much."

"We know," Katie said, admiring Pansy. She was a vision, naked and spattered in blood, leaning on her sword. "We should get you some clothes before we take you anywhere, though." She pointed her wand at the dead men on the floor and their clothes slid from their bodies to hang in the air in front of her. "Hmm, that shirt, those trousers, these shoes." The rest of the clothing dropped to the floor and she conjured a pair of knickers. "Here you go, I'll have these fixed for you in a minute." As Pansy put on the knickers, Katie modified the shirt into a nice blouse, the pants into a suitable skirt, and the shoes into something that would actually fit.

"That's impressive," Pansy said genuinely to her as she dressed, and then she looked serious. "How's Thomas?"

"He's alive, and he'll recover," Katie told her.

Pansy gave a sigh of relief. "Good, he's alright. I kind of want to see him again."

"Well, ladies," Seamus said. "I'll be here for a good long while. Dedalus'll want to see this for himself, and I'll be writing reports till next week. Perhaps you two should go home and get some sleep." His brow crinkled. "Wonder if they've a floo in this shit hole?"

The two women laughed. "Let's see if the wards are down now. Eli!" Pansy shouted.

The elf appeared with a pop. "Mistress Pansy!" he said, and wept happily as she bent and hugged him.

"You are so good and brave, Eli," Pansy said. "I'd… If you weren't already free, I'd free you again," and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Master Finnigan," the old elf said, "I knew you would save her."

"We still have a bet to settle, Seamus," Katie said with a wink.

"That we do, lass," he said in full brogue, "Don't worry, I'll be in touch tomorrow. Till then, I should call the office and you two should go get some sleep."

"Actually, I'd like to go to Saint Mungo's and check on Thomas," Pansy said, and took the elf's hand. "Thanks, Seamus, Katie, you'll be hearing from me soon. Oh, and I'll be taking these." She bent and retrieved the swords from the floor, then took the elf's hand again. "Eli, Saint Mungo's."

The old elf smiled broadly. "Yes, Mistress," he said, and with a snap they were gone.

"Well, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time, Seamus," Katie said as she drew him into an embrace, "I don't think I'll ever have a date that'll top this one."

He kissed her passionately. "I'll be sure to arrange something just as good next time," he said.

_Next time?_ she thought. "I'll hold you to that," she said, and kissed him.

They stood in the hallway, surrounded by the unseeing dead, and snogged until they were breathless.

A/N

The Latin

With this hair I will to meet with truth,

Your body, your life,

your breath, your blood.

Make me a chart

. Show me your place


	5. The Sharing

The Sharing

"Just like that, Seamus! Don't stop. Oh… Yes…Yessss. OH, FUCK YESSSS!"

Katie was coming again. She was still getting used to how good it was with him. The first time had been incredible, but as they had grown to know each other over the last few months it had become spectacular. She raked her fingernails down his back and he gave an appreciative groan. Seamus, it seemed, liked just a little pain to spice his pleasure. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she had her heels wedged against his thighs for leverage. As he plunged into her, she would pull herself up into him with equal force. A small drop of sweat was making its way down his chest and she giggled to herself at the absurdity of her focus on such a thing while she built again towards another orgasm. A hand came up from the bed and cupped her breast, his thumb tracing her nipple.

"Oh, Merlin… Good god, Seamus," she said as another little earthquake shuddered around his cock.

He rocked back onto his thighs, and her heels slid up to just behind his arse. The calluses on his palms felt rough and masculine as he gripped the sides of her hips.

"Gods, Katie, I'm coming for you."

Her hand slid down and gripped her index and middle fingers around him while she pressed the heel of her hand down on her clit. Two unintelligible screams split the afternoon. Never losing the connection, Seamus rolled them over so that she was resting on his chest. As she lazily traced her fingers through the hair she found there, several more aftershocks shook her and a few tears leaked from her eyes. It was so good with him.

"Off on a job next week?" she asked.

"Aye, and you off for training camp, then?"

She brought her head up and rested her chin on her hand, now still against his chest. "Yeah, Gwenog's manager this year," she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he said , laughing a bit himself.

"She's gonna shit a quaffle if Ginny's plan comes off," she said.

Seamus looked at her with one eyebrow up in the _Well?_ expression.

"You can't tell a soul, Seamus," she said seriously.

A snort shook him. "Aye, well if there's something I've learned in five years with the Aurors, it's that I'm not to be trusted," and he laughed.

"Okay, okay, you got me." She looked at him with an evil grin. "Ginny's off the potion."

It took Seamus, the consummate Auror, a full fifteen seconds to put it together. "They're trying for a baby?"

"You can't let on, Seamus."

He smiled, then bent his head down and kissed her. "I won't. 'Course if I see Harry alone I will have to take the mickey just a bit. Kind of an obligation, you know."

"Just make sure no one else is around, especially Ron. He doesn't know."

"Why not?" he asked, bemused.

"How good is Hermione at keeping _this_ kind of secret?"

"I see your point," he said, and chuckled. "A Potter sprog? Gods, I don't envy the kid."

Katie leveled a fierce grin at him. "Well, you know how Ginny is about their privacy, and her mum is… unforgiving when it comes to the press."

"And there's George," Seamus added, stroking her hair, "Yeah, I suppose the kid will be all right with those folks looking after him."

A thump sounded from the next room. "Dean's home," Seamus said, "Poor guy, Luna's been gone for almost two weeks now."

Katie giggled. "I hope we didn't make it harder on him… Oh shit," she said and laughed at the double entendre.

"I'm sure we did," Seamus said, and he ran his hand up her leg and over her arse to find her smooth, slick center. "You ever had a ten inch black cock?"

Katie laughed. "I… Umm that's nice, I… Seamus, I can't think well when you do that. Oh, yes there, umm… to answer your…ahh, question. No."

"How'd you like to try one, then?"

She looked at him skeptically. "I don't know, oh that's nice, wouldn't that make you a bit jealous?"

"Never bothered us before," he said, and rocked her clit back and forth between two of his fingers. He felt her cinch her arms around him and hug him hard.

"Umm, ooh, gonna come again," she said breathlessly, "I, Seamus, Yesssss," and she ground herself on his hand and thigh.

"Oh good, I'll just get him then," he said, and tapped the wall behind the headboard three times.

"Huh? What?" Katie asked, still in a bit of a fog.

Seamus drew her up to him and kissed her, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them while he stroked her nipples with his thumbs. A hand slid down her side and smoothed along her waist, and yet another slid up between her thighs and found her again. She broke the kiss and arched up so that he could suckle her. He cupped a breast in each hand and tongued her half-plum nipples. The hand on her thigh slid a finger into her and she moaned; a second joined the first and began to work in and out of her trembling pussy.

"Umm, Seamus, that's …" She broke off as her eyes shot open. Seamus was still in front of her, a breast in each hand, and the other hand was still there in her, doing quite wonderful things. She smirked at Seamus. "Welcome to the party, Dean," she said, and slid down Seamus' torso. She kissed along his belly until she found his cock, and sucked him into her mouth. Dean was still fingering her and thumbing her clit as she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Seamus folded her hair over one side of her head so he could watch her deliver the blowjob that made all others pale in comparison. Dean slid into her and just kept on going. She gasped around Seamus as Dean probed depths as yet uncharted.

"Don't make her bite, mate," she heard Seamus say.

There was a laugh. "I won't," Dean said as he slowly drew out and just as slowly slid back in again. This time he went even farther.

"HEEAAIIMM," Katie squealed as she took Seamus all the way to the back of her throat.

Dean drew back out and then plunged all the way in until his balls rested against her. Katie pulled Seamus from her mouth and screamed, "Oh, Mighty Merlin!" She clenched around Dean and quivered. "Wait ... just a second, I uh…" Her whole body shook and then she visibly relaxed. "Okay, go on, slowly … ooh."

Seamus watched as the look of wonder formed on Katie's face. It was the same look Pansy had had when Dean had taken her for the first time. He chuckled a bit and then relaxed back into his pillow as she took him back in her mouth and tossed him off with her left hand.

Dean had begun to gently, and with great care, work back and forth behind her. He had learned to be cautious and tender with his gift, and he had been rewarded with enthusiastic response from the women that had had the pleasure of his company. The tanned skin of her arse was smooth under his hands as he watched from behind. He drew back until he was just barley in and then plunged to the hilt. One of her arms buckled and she fell forward onto Seamus' chest.

"Holy mother of god," she gasped, "Oh, oh, Christ," she panted each time he dove home. "Fuck me, Thomas. You're so horny, fuck me, fuck me good."

Seamus was grinning like a madman while she jerked him off and then sucked him again. "Aye, and fuck you he will, me love." He wedged his feet against her knees and the bed. "I got her mate," he told Dean.

Katie was suddenly in another world. All she knew was that a massive cock was filling her like never before, slamming into her hard from behind, and her lover's cock was in her hand and in her mouth. Waves of sugary pleasure were radiating from her pussy, and she was having trouble telling where one orgasm left off and another began. She pulled Seamus from her mouth so she could breathe. "Uh, UH, Oh, GOD!" she cried as she came yet again. She wasn't really concentrating on the handjob she was giving Seamus and tried to make a mental note to make it up to him, but she couldn't think. Her mind was mush, and all she could comprehend was that she was getting the fucking of her life. Seamus had made her come madly and a lot just half an hour ago and now she was on the verge of an orgasm that would shake the stars. Suddenly Dean pulled from her.

"What?" she managed to ask, "What are you, um…"

Dean laughed in his deep baritone, "Relax, Katie. I just want to watch you come from the front. Shay, Bridge?" he asked.

"Oh, aye, she'll love it, and got the muscles to pull it off well, too."

They rolled her over, kissing any part of her body that came near enough, then Dean lifted her legs up and put them on his shoulders and slid back into her again. Seamus scooted up behind her and draped her hair over his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dean and Seamus stood at the same time and she was suddenly suspended between them. Seamus kneaded her breasts and kissed her neck while Dean fucked her. He started slow but soon built to a furious pace.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh Merlin!" she said breathlessly, "I'm gonna come, boys, gonna … a …" It wasn't a scream. It wasn't even a noise that humans normally _made_; it was half-howl and half-shriek. Her pussy clenched and squirted and Dean came with a mighty, "Oh, Blimey!"

The world swam around her as she floated back down onto the bed. Dean was still buried inside her, his knees on the bed as he kissed her calves. She could feel she was reclining on Seamus' chest, but that was the extent of her mental capacity. Whenever she opened her eyes, two worlds battled each other as they swam in front of her.

"You all right, love?" she heard Seamus ask.

"Imglakay," was the response.

She felt Seamus laugh. "Come again?"

She felt Dean laugh, too. "I don't think that's a very good idea, mate, might kill the poor girl."

Katie raised her hand to slap them but it only came halfway up before it fell back to the bed. She still didn't think opening her eyes was a good idea, but her mental faculties were starting to work again. "Not fair, you two," she said, "'S'not fair you can do this to a girl." Dean laughed and she came again. "OHH, shit!" she panted, and then giggled a little. "Just don't move for a moment, okay, Dean?"

"Whatever you say, Katie dear," Dean said. "Thanks, by the way. I was going a bit off my nut with Luna gone."

"You're very welcome," she said. "You okay, Seamus? You kind of got left out at the end there."

"Oh, I'll get mine in a while. You need to recover a bit." He laughed. "First time with Dean takes it out of a girl."

Katie laughed weakly. "Yeah, you two've done that to Luna, then?"

Seamus kissed her ear. "Oh, now and again. You see, Dean and I share everything, just like I told you we did."

"Yeah, though I must say I was just a bit surprised and pleased at what 'everything' meant."

Dean stroked his hand along her thigh. "Have since first year," he said. "I've just got sisters at home and Seamus here, well, his older brother was no prince, and his sister is way older than he is, so we kind of bonded."

"Brothers," Seamus said, and held out his hand.

"Always," Dean replied, and they gripped wrist to wrist.

"Like Ron and Harry, only a bit less gay," Katie said, and laughed.

Seamus reared in mock indignation. "Hey, we're not gay, and neither are Ron and Harry, We're just all really good friendsss," he ended with an exaggerated lisp and an imitation of Draco Malfoy's voice.

A light dawned in Katie's head. "That's why Malfoy and Pansy broke up! He's gay!"

"Wow, right on top of things, you are," Dean said. "You didn't know he came out?"

"Don't really read the gossip pages … ohh," she said as Dean withdrew from her and got to his feet.

"'Twas all over three years ago," Dean said as he sat on the bed next to her legs. "Couldn't go to the pub without hearin' how Malfoy'd gone over and was dating Alistair MacDonald.

Seamus laughed. "Yeah, ran into him a bit back while I was out on a mission, I did. He's a lot more relaxed now. Guess carryin' that around all those years was part of what made him such an arse, 'cause he was right friendly after."

"Mmm, hungry," Dean said. "You?" he asked Katie and Seamus.

"Man's bottomless," Seamus said shaking his head.

"I'm always hungry after getting some good pussy," Dean said, and playfully swatted Katie's arse.

Katie snuggled into Seamus. "I think I'll stay right here," she said, and turned on her side. Seamus' cock was inches from her face, and she just couldn't resist taking it.

"Oh, that's grand, Katie me love, but you sure you're ready just yet?" Seamus asked her.

There was the sound of her lips parting from him. "I'll take it nice and slow," and she took him again.

Dean laughed. "Have fun, you two," he said, and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
